Shadow of the Moon
by Sweethoneytwilight
Summary: <html><head></head>My continuation of Shadow of the Moon. Holly has come to New Orleans to find her mate and the Fates have the perfect guy for her…there's just one little problem...maybe two... Fury/OC</html>
1. Chapter 1

I thought up with this story after reading Dead After Dark, Fury's story, Shadow of the Moon. Fury is one of my favorite characters and I was dying to read his story, but was disappointed at how short it was...among other things. He deserves a full book like Vane and Fang. And Angelia...I don't know what to think of her. (Sorry some spoilers ahead for those who haven't read it yet) I understand that she hates all Katagaria after witnessing them eat her parents - heck who wouldn't? But to my understanding, she knew Fury and was best friends with him. They swore to care for one another, etc... But how could she attack him as soon as it was revealed that he was a Katagaria? Stood by while he gets tortured and wait until the last minute to save him? If it was be I would have got him out of there before the torture.

After all those years apart they still care for each other...you never forget your first love. But does anyone else thing it was convent that after Angelia found out she may die for her crimes she goes to seduce Fury, found out they are mates, he takes her place and almost got executed. A part of me wants to like their story, but a another side of me is telling me that she's manipulative and planned it all out to save herself, she was gambling with her life and hoping Fury would do something. I know I'm not the only one who thinks that, there were lots of people on Shadow of the Moon's book review that was panning Angelia's character.

Anyways, this is sort of my continuation of Shadow of the Moon. It falls in with Bad Moon Rising. Hope you like it.

%

Grace Alexander looked at her watch and stared at the hands as the seconds ticked by. Her potential new patient was going to be here any second. Grace had received a letter from her old colleague Dr. Anna Brockington, a psychiatrist in California, asking her to look after a patient of hers who was visiting New Orleans. In the letter she stated that the patient, Holly Ellis, was going to see Grace, a sex therapist, because she was planning on moving to Louisiana. She believed that Grace could aid Holly psychologically in the area of which she could not assistance her in. She reminded Grace that this particular patient was interviewing her and other potential therapists as well, who specialized in different fields. Eventually she will choose the ones she wants to remain with during the time she would be spending in New Orleans. She also stated that she would not release detailed personal information about Holly until she receives her permission. There was a little note at the bottom of the page which said that Holly didn't like to make skin contact with strangers. Therefore, Grace shouldn't be expecting a hand shake from her.

Grace stood up and greeted Holly as she entered the room. "Hello," Grace said politely.

"Nice to meet you, doctor." greeted Holly, and took Grace by surprise as she shook her hand.

The letter said that Holly did not like to make skin contact, but Grace suppose it was the fact that she was wearing gloves that made Holly willingly to shake her hand. After Holly released her hand, both women took their seats and sized each other up.

Holly had light brown hair with dark brown eyes, nearly black, and was wearing an eye patch over her left eye. From what Grace could tell, she had a slim figure under a large coat, long skirt and gloves. They were earth tone colored clothes that brought out her dark eyes and tan skin. If Grace had to guess she would say Holly was in her early twenties.

"Please, call me Grace." She said after a while.

"You can call me Holly." said Holly and motioned to her left eye after catching Grace glancing at it a few times. "I have an infection."

"Is it serious?"

"It's fine. I'm seeing an optometrist this evening."

Holly took out a note pad and pen and proceeded with the interview.

"Do you think I need sex therapy?" was Holly's first question.

"If Dr. Brockington recommended it. I believe you should, but the final decision is up to you, whether you want to attend a session with me or not."

Holly scribbled on her note pad and asked, "Can you prescribe medication?"

"No."

Holly scribbled again.

"Will you let me into your personal life?"

"No, our relationship it will be strictly professional."

Holly crossed something from her note pad and flipped it over to a new page.

"How did you and your husband meet?" Holly asked, gazing at Grace's wedding ring.

It was a personal question, but Grace answered it in a way that a professional would. "Through a mutual friend," She couldn't very well say her husband was a demi-god who was trapped inside a book, forced to become a sex-slave to any woman who summoned him. She met him while getting drunk with her friend on her birthday and summoned him.

"Was it love at first sight?"

"Yes,"

"What made you want to get married?"

"I love him,"

Holly scribbled in her note pad.

"Do you still love him after all these years?"

"Yes,"

"If ever you met another man you found compatible – as much as your husband to you - will you ever consider having an affair?"

"Excuse me?" Grace blinked. Holly's question caught her completely off guard.

"I'm sorry, that question was too personal. I shouldn't have asked. Please dismiss it."

Grace studied Holly's face and saw a hint of emotion there that explained to her why Holly had asked her such a question. Holly must be caught between two men and was seeing Grace for advice to help her decide who she should be with. She glanced at Holly's left hand and spotted no ring, proving she was not married. Grace mentally brushed the idea aside, telling herself that she should not be making any assumptions since she had just met Holly.

Holly scribbled a few things down and put her note pad away. "That would be all. Thank you for your time."

Grace said goodbye to Holly and looked at her watch. The interview ended earlier than she expected. Gathering her belonging, she left for home.

%

Holly looked over her notes while she sat on a park bench that evening, waiting for her next appointment to start. She did not want to have sex therapy, but Anna insisted on it. She explained that sex therapy did not mean that the doctor focused only in sexual matters, but he or she could help her with her phobias, counsel her on her relationship issues and help her get over her fear of intimacy.

Many times now, Holly wanted to go back in time to end all this therapy business. It was so much work and spilling her guts about the past she had done her best to suppressed from her mind was more painful than she thought it would be. But through it all, Anna was a lot of help to her. She was her friend and doctor. She gave her separate opinions as an outsider and insider, which made Holly understand herself more. She gained the courage through Anna's words to accomplish a certain vision she had, to move to New Orleans and finally find her soul mate and maybe settle down him, after a few good years.

Holly's cell phone rang. She did not have to look at her caller I.D to know who it was.

"Hello Anna,"

"Hello Holly, are you settling down all right over there?"

"Good,"

"How about the doctors?"

"Six down and four more to go," Holly said.

"Are there any you like so far?"

"A few, mainly the first one."

"I'm glad you're choosing Grace. She should be able to understand you more than the others."

"I know." Holly would try her best to find a doctor who suited her needs and irregular hours for she knew her random emergency sessions were wearing Anna down. She would not admit that she could not keep up with Holly, because she was a true friend and refused to leave her when she was most vulnerable.

"About your eye, have you made your decision?"

"Not yet…. I don't feel right about removing it. I know it's causing me problems but…"

"I understand, a lot of people are afraid, but I want you to at least consider the operation."

"What about the replacement? I can't take my son's eye, even if he is willing." Holly said and spotted a group of tall blond men, glancing at her. "Anna, I'll call you back later, all right. I have to get to my next appointment."

"Okay, goodbye."

Holly hung up her cell phone and put it in her pocket. Sensing trouble, she gathered her belongings and got ready to leave. She did not have to turn around to see if the blond men were following her, she knew it. Taking out her pepper spray bottle, Holly swiftly turned around, sprayed it on the men's faces, and ran.

%

Fang Kattalakis laughed at the Daimons lying on ground, covering their eyes and screaming in pain. He was on his way back to his brother, Vane's house, when he spotted the group of blood suckers and took a detour. He saw that they were planning to devour that little human pirate woman sitting on the park bench. Fang was going to kill them, not to save the pirate woman, but just because he felt like killing Daimons. His blood boiled as he remembered when he and Vane were beaten and tied to branches above a filthy swamp. Daimons attacked and sucked parts of his soul, but with the help of Amiee, who was able to find all the Diamons, they were able to kill them all so his fragmented soul could return to him.

The smile on Fang's face faded as he witnessed the Daimons dissolving into liquid. "Well…that's a first…"

Normally Daimons would explode into dust, but they had just turned into puddles of water. Fang looked to where the pirate ran and wondered if this was her intention. He did see the pirate woman spray something at them. Curiosity getting the better of him, Fang went in the pirate woman's direction. If the pirate was proven to be more than a normal human, a demon, then he, a demon slayer, was going to have to fight her and send her back to the demon realm.

%

Holly took off her eye patch so the optometrist could examine her eye. After the examination was done, Holly waited for her results.

"You have perfect vision in both eyes," said the optometrist, "despite the infection, I can't find anything wrong, besides the discoloration."

"So I've been told." Holly nodded for him to go on. Anna and she already established that her problem was not physical, but more of a psychological one that would not be cured until her eye was surgically removed.

"When did the symptoms occur?"

"Recently, but the infection began about a month ago."

"Did you see a doctor when it first occurred?"

"No. Back then…it didn't cause me any discomfort and I was too distracted by more important matters to notice."

"You should have sought medical attention right away, it could have been serious."

"Like I say, I was too distracted by more important matters..."

%

Fang waited outside the hospital for the pirate woman. When she emerged, he followed her. As they entered a dark alley the pirate disappeared and he felt something poke his back.

"What do you want?"

Fang stilled. He was completely shocked that a human was able to catch him off guard and how did she come up behind him without his sensing her? He was also insulted that she would use such a cowardly weapon. "Not what you think. I have better taste than, that." Now that she was this close to him he could tell that she was not a demon from her scent. And surely a demon would not use a gun on him. From his experience of demons, they usually use their powers or push at him with their inhuman strength.

"Then why were you following me?"

"I wasn't following you." Fang said in his defense. She made it sound like he was some type of stalker, which he wasn't.

"Yes you were," the pirate insisted, "you've been following me since the hospital."

"I wasn't following you since the hospital." Fang stated, "I was following you from the park."

The Holly tightened her hold on the Taser gun, her finger twitching in the trigger hold.

Fang cocked his head and thought things over. The pirate looked and smelled like a regular human woman. A human loaded with weapons, but all in all a regular human. There was nothing threatening about her, besides the Taser gun she was pointing at him. Fang loved a good fight, but this pint-sized human was no match for him. "I saw what you did to those…guys." He said cautiously.

"You're one of them aren't you?" the pirate woman asked, "Are you here to avenge your friends?"

Fang held his hand up in surrender, human women were so emotional. Were-beasts disliked Tasers, the electrical shock causes a Were from to lose the ability to stay on human form. One shot an they would be flashing from animal to human for hours. He just wanted to get the hell out of there before she does something crazy and shot him. She'd miss of course, and he was going to have to kill her. He did want to kill a human because of her stupidity. He decided to let the human go so he could sneak into Sanctuary and spy on Amiee.

"No," he said and lied through his teeth, "I was a concerned citizen and I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Well…I am so you can go now," the pirate woman motioned for him to leave with her gun.

Fang shrugged and left the alley. Making himself invisible, he entered Sanctuary and spotted Amiee wiping down the tables and instantly became jealous. He watched from a dark corner as she was looking at Traver, a Katagaria falcon, who owns a Limani, a haven for Were-beasts, in California. He was a friend of Cherif, one of identical quadruplets, and Amiee's brother. Fang knew that Amiee would never look at the bird, but jealousy still filled him. How he longed to go to her, to hold her in his arms and lie there forever. But he couldn't. All he could do was watch her from afar.

Traver was on vacation with his mother, leaving his brother in charge of their restaurant, the Cavern, in San Diego. He was speaking to the Howlers, their live-in band, about not playing heavy metal music tonight.

"I want to bring my mom here, to meet everyone but she can't stand loud music. She's got a boat load of phobias and," he glanced at Colt, the lead guitar of the Howlers, Cherif, and the rest of the were-bears, "has a dislike of bears…specifically males. But don't worry, I told her you guys are cool. Just try not to make any sudden movements around her."

"What she going to do pounce on me?" Colt joked.

"Of course not," said Traver, "she doesn't like touching strangers. So she'll shoot you with her tranquilizer or Taser gun."

Fang teared his eyes from Amiee and looked at Traver.

"Taser?" Cherif repeated.

For Traver's mother to use such methods meant she really disliked bears. It made Amiee wonder what a bear did to her to make her that way. Meanwhile, Fang was thinking about the pirate woman he met earlier, and wondered if she was actually Traver's mother. It was rare for a Katagaria to mate with a human, then again it was more rare for a wolf and bear to mate. But there was a possibility... he hoped.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about her Tasering you. Her therapist finally got her to stop doing that. She doesn't just shoot on sight anymore. She waits for them to attack first."

"Your mother has a therapist?" said Cherif.

"And randomly shoots were-bears?" said Dev.

"Yeah," Traver said and casually nodded, "she ate one once."

"Your mom ate a bear, a were-bear before?" asked Colt.

Traver nodded, "He gave her a nasty stomach ache." He shrugged, "Hey, she eats anything when she's hungry enough." He checked his watch, counting the time until his mother would arrive. "You all have to promise me you won't laugh when you see her."

Many in the room exchanged looks, while the other absorbed the information they were given. They were impressed, thinking Traver's mom was one Katagaria they should never cross.

"Not to laugh about what?" asked Quinn, one of Cherif's identical quad.

"My mom has an infection in her eye. She's wearing an eye patch." Traver took out his wallet, "So how much do I have to pay you guys to not make any pirate jokes."

At that point, Fang was certain that Traver's mother was the same woman he met earlier that day. He flashed out of Sanctuary and back to Vane's house.

%

"Welcome to New Orleans," Savitar said as he met Holly down the street from Sanctuary.

"Hello…" Holly greeted him, while taking deep breathes. As if she wasn't nervous already, the legendary Savitar just had to arrive when she got second thoughts and was about to flash out of New Orleans and back to California.

Holly had first met the mysterious Chthonian after her death, when Lacy, the princess of the Underworld, brought her soul before him and asked for advice on how to pass her judgment. Lacy was uncertain of her decision since Holly was a special case. Holly's fate was partly undecided because the Fates and Savitar were feuding over who had the authority over her. Savitar claimed his right since Holly was a Were-Hunter. Meanwhile the Fates claimed their right, since Holly was dead by the hands of her mate, who used a powerful spell they created to bind them together. The feud was resolved by Lacy, who stated that Holly was under her rule seeing as she was dead. She decided that Holly, who was transformed into a human, will serve Fates as their maid, because Savitar rather enjoyed his solitude and not have someone he have to look after. They are feuding over who Holly's new mate should be. The feud stopped being about Holly a long time ago. It was just a battle for power and who had the most control, though it didn't matter to Savitar. He just wanted to shut the Fates up.

Unlike other Werebeast, Holly had a choice to decide who her mate would be this time around. Since her last mate used his magic to bind them together and forced her to become his mate. The spell he had used was only known by Aristos and Aristis, rare breed of Arcadians with the ability to wield magic effortlessly. They are the most powerful and considered gods in the Arcadian realm. The Fate only created that loophole for the Aristos and Aristis' use. Others could use it as well but no one willing preformed it because of the dire consequences.

If a female Were was to use the spell, the mating mark would appear on their palms after they had sex, like a natural mating mark and they would carry each other's scent. She would have a year to make the false mate fall in love with her. If he did, then both could stay together and become true mates. But the woman must give up at least one of the children they produced together to the women who was suppose to be his true mate, the one the Fates had predestined for him, to do as the she pleases. But if she was unable to make him fall in love with her within the year the mating mark would disappear and he would be able to return to his true mate. While the false mate forever wonder the earth without a mate and live the rest of her life in wereform, whether she was a Arcadian or Katagaria.

The Fates give the women what they consider a light sentence, compared to the men, for being brave enough for defying their matching making decisions.

If a male Were was to use the spell, he also had a year to make the false mate fall in love with him. In the end of the year if he was able to make her fall in love with him, they could become true mates. But they could only produce one child for the rest of their lives as would their child and grandchild. But if he could not make her love him, the false mate would slowly and painfully die at the end of the year, while his false mate was freed. She could either chose the mate the Fates predestined for her or chose a new mate among her false mate's close male relatives. That was part of their punishment to the male, not only will he die but he will die with the knowledge that the woman he loved was going to mate with a close relative of his.

Holly was originally a Katagaria wolf, but because an Arcadian used the spell on her while he raped her. She was forced to become his mate for a year. But by the end of the year she didn't fall in love with her false mate and he died. The Fates were surprised a male would actually used the spell and bought a one way ticket to hell. They were even more shocked when Holly's false mate had killed her before his death, hoping they would reunite in the afterlife. The sisters were stunned and appalled by his actions. They had Hades send him to Tartarus for his hubris and summoned Holly to Olympus. She was given a new life as a human and served the Fates as their handmaid for over four hundred years before she was permitted to return to the human world.

"Nice to see that you've finally decided to take a vacation."

"One hella of a vacation…" Holly mumbled, glancing at Sanctuary's flashing sign. "He's in there isn't he…my mate."

"Yes," replied Savitar, "and I doubt he would appreciate it if you knock him out with a tranquilizer upon the first meeting."

Holly sighed as she took out her gun and handed it to Savitar, who dissolved it into thin air. "It was only for protection."

"Of course..." he said and saw that Holly was getting cold feet again, "You said so yourself, you were going to give it a try." He reminded her. "Shall we?" he gestured toward the club.

Holly nodded and took a deep breath. "Oh, my dear mate," Holly said sarcastically as they entered the club, "here I come…"

"Mom!" Traver exclaimed and ran to hug her. "For a moment there I thought you'd get cold feet and make a run for it." he laughed.

"I almost did." said Holly, glancing at Savitar, who disappeared into the crowd.

Traver laughed harder as he led her to their table. He pulled her seat out for her and pushed it in, and sat down.

"Liar!" woman screamed and tried to splash her drink at Traver's face.

The cold liquid missed as Holly pulled him out of the way.

"What the hell?" Traver shouted, standing up and staring at Kelly, a human he's been seeing. They met a week after he came to New Orleans and had been dating since.

"You told me you were picking up your mom!" Kelly screamed, and pointed at Holly, "Who's this?"

"My mom!"

Kelly blinked and took a good looked at Holly. She looked exactly like the picture Traver showed her of his mother, minus the eye patch. In the dimmed lighting she looked young, which prompted Kelly to become suspicious of him cheating on her.

"Hello," Holly greeted her, "Traver has told me so much about you."

"A-And he's told me so much about you too." Kelly nervously laughed, taking another look at Holly. His mother was everything Traver told Kelly she was and more.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Holly asked.

"Mom, I think she has better things to do." Traver commented, not giving Kelly a second look.

Kelly eyes widen, "I'm so sorry sweetie! I swear I'll never do it again!" she begged.

Traver ignored her and glanced around the area looking for a certain waitress. "Margie!" he shouted over the crowd and waved for her to come over.

He whispered into Margie's ear and asked her to sit with his mother until he came back. Kissing his mother's cheek, Traver firmly took Kelly's hand and pulled her away. When they reached the quiet area near the entrance of the kitchen, he released her.

"You don't have to explain anything I understand." Traver told her. "It's just...Okay, the reason why mom came to New Orleans is because of a marriage interview. That's why I wanted you to leave. My mom gets nervous around a lot of people she doesn't know."

Kelly stared at him, dumbfound. "Your mom's here for a what?"

"A marriage interview." he repeated.

"What day and age is this? Who does a marriage interview?"

"My mom."

Kelly mentally slapped herself. "Of course...Sorry..." she apologized after realizing that she was indirectly insulting his mother, because she had to go on a marriage interview to meet a guy. "So who's the lucky guy?" she asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"We're suppose to meet them here." He checked his watch. "In about twenty minutes."

"Oh...sorry...Wait did you just say 'them'?"

"Yeah, two of them. Mom's suppose to pick out of two guys and...marry him."

"And they _have _to get marry?"

"Yes,"

"Without any complaints?"

"There probably will be some complaining, but yeah, they have to get marry." He ran his fingers through his brown hair. "Hopefully she won't pick _him_." he said to himself.

Kelly stared at Traver for a moment before she understood his meaning. "Are we jealous?" she teased.

"Yes, but that's not the point. None of the guys are good enough for her - one still lives with his parents, and the others are asses." He said bitterly, crossing his arms. He cocked his head to see his mother having a conversation with Margie. He was happy to see her still sitting there and not running for the hills. But he was upset that she was actually going through with this. Just when he was finally getting use to having a little brother, his mother was forced to pick a new husband.

Kelly repeated his words in her head and looked at him. Something didn't sound right. "Traver? I thought you said there are two?"

He turned to her. "Yeah, two."

"But you said 'asses'. Are there more guys she suppose to interview?"

He sighed, "There was suppose to be five of them but two got married and the other one's in prison. That only leaves two, but like I said. One lives with his parents and the other is a complete ass, not to mention he already has a girlfriend."

"Wow..." was all she could say, "Who set this up? These guys sound horrible."

"My mom's girlfriends. They're professional match-makers, but their results vary." he whispered the last part.

"How are their ratings?"

He glanced at the ceiling and lowered his voice. "Kind of a four if you ask me. I heard some couples they matched end up killing each other."

Kelly gasped.

"But I don't have any solid proof." He said quickly, glancing around. "Come on, let's go back. I don't want to leave her alone for too long."

%

"So what brings you to New Orleans?" asked Margie.

"I'm here to meet my husband." answered Holly.

"What he's like?"

"I don't exactly know."

Margie knitted her brows. "Excuse me?" She thought she heard her wrong.

"It's sort of a blind date."

"Oh...Oh," Margie understood her meaning. Holly was a Were-falcon, like her son, and she was there to meet her mate. But the odd thing was she recalled Traver saying his mother was a human when they first met. Although Margie was a human, she knew of the paranormal world and that her employers are actually were-bears. She was an assistant to Carson, a were-hawk doctor that resided in Sanctuary, and often helps him treat injured Were-Hunters.

"I'm a bit nervous." Holly confided to her. "I've only been in one relationship and...It didn't end well."

"It's never too late to start over. I'm sure he's a nice -"

"Wolf,"

Margie stared at Holly, "A wolf? But...Traver's a..."

"He's adopted and so is his brother." Holly admitted.

Traver returned with Kelly, who he allowed to stay. They took their seats and ordered a light snack. Margie left to the kitchens with their orders.

"Holly," said Kelly, intending to make light conversation with her, "What was Traver's father like?"

"I have no father." Traver coldly replied. "Only a mother."

"Traver," Holly murmured, taking his hand. "We talked about this."

His eyes soften at his mother's touch, "Sorry..."

Kelly looked from Holly to Traver, clearly the subject of his father was forbidden, and she made a note to never bring it up again.

Traver looked at his watch and the entrance of the club. "They're here,"

Holly stood up to see her mate. Color drained from her face as she saw _him_. She knew he was going to bear some resemblance to her ex-mate, seeing as they were related, but Holly never thought that he would be an exact copy of him. She clutched her head as suppressed memories resurfaced and she felt faint.

"Mom?" Like lightening, Traver moved to his mother's side and cradled her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Is she okay?" asked Kelly. "She doesn't look good."

Holly covered her mouth preventing the contents of her stomach from escaping.

"Mom..."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating sooner. I got into a car accident and broke my arm. Lucky I already had most of this chapter done. Having to finish typing it with one arm is a pain but I'm starting to get used to it.

_%_

_Help…Help…please…anyone..._

_Fury screamed in his head__,__ sending a telepathic plea to anyone or anything who would answer. His throat was too dry for him to speak and his body was in too much pain for him to move on his own. He didn't know how long he had been laying there since he was shifting in and out of consciousness__, but__ one thing was clear. He was in __agony__._

_His brother, Dare, had betrayed him. Dare __had__ revealed the secret that __no one else had ever known__. He was a Katagaria, the animal branch of their people. Katagaria are vicious creatures who disguise themselves as humans and prey on the weak._

_Fury thought and thought, but he could __never__ find the reason as to why he was Katagaria. He was born Arcadian. How could he suddenly switch into Katagaria at puberty? How could this have happened? Why __were__ the Fates playing such a cruel game with him? They__,__ of all others__,__ should have known how his pack __loathed__ Katagarias. Because of the Fates, everyone in his pack attacked him and his own mother left him for dead. Although, __if he was being honest to himself__, Fury was not surprised __at all by the__ way she reacted. He feared __that__ the day would come when they __would discover the truth__ and thought he had already made peace with it. If he did then why did it sting his heart so much?_

_Angelia was the person he cared for the most. She had stabbed him in the chest and watched as he was beaten until he was sure every bone in his body was broken. Why didn't she help him? Didn't she care for him? They were friends weren't they?_

_Hello?_

_Fury stirred as someone finally answered him back._

_Over...here. He telepathically replied, laying still._

_At this point, he didn't care any longer who came for him. He had been in the same spot for who knew how long, waiting for his death to come. But it didn't. He'd rather have some random creature find him and make him its next meal than slowly decaying, fusing with the dirt. He was sick and tired of smelling and tasting his own blood._

_Fury couldn't open his swollen eyes but he heard someone gasped. A sweet scent filled his nostrils. It relaxed him. He was slightly glad that he could smell something other than his own rotting flesh._

_"You poor thing." He heard her say._

_Why was she talking? Just kill __me__ and get it over with! Cut me out of my misery, please. He wanted to beg her but could not. His energy was slowly fading. He could not connect to her telepathically anymore, but he could still hear her. __He felt__ the heat of her body next to his cold one. He had a primal need to creep closer to her even though his body protested. Soon her body heat was gone. She must have been disgusted by him and left. He didn't blame her. He must __have been__ a horrid sight to behold._

_"Here," she said, returning to his side._

_Secretly, Fury was happy she had returned and with every strength he had he inched himself closer to her, marveling at the amount of warmth emanating from her._

_Gingerly, she opened his bruised mouth and poured cool water in. She stopped when he began to cough. "Sorry," she said softy, wiping him with a cloth. "I wish I __could__ do more…"_

%

Fury opened his eyes and inhaled deeply. He was trying his hardest to smell that sweet and warm scent he had smelled in his dream again. From a dream he could never remember once he woke up. The only thing he could recall was that scent flooding his senses.

"Lia?" He said, noticing she was not lying next to him. The animal in him howled for its mate, ordering him to find her. Fury sat up and dimmed his vision, scanning his surroundings for a hint of his mate. There was none.

Missing her terribly, Fury got out of bed, threw some clothes on and went into the kitchen. He found her there, sitting with a human woman. Fury could not see the woman, only the silhouette of her back, but for an unknown reason his hands were shaking with a desire to turn her around for him to see her. The animal part of his brain was growling for him to grab her and look at her face and breathe in her floral scent, but his human side told it to be quiet and tried to push it back.

It was strange, he was mated. Why was he suddenly feeling this way about another woman? Fury supposed he was just reacting to her like that because she reminded him of Angelia. Yes, that was it. He told himself. He didn't care a thing for the human. He wanted to smell her because she looked a bit like Angelia, from behind.

"Fury!" Angelia gasped. She stood up and ran to embrace him, crying with tears of joy at the sight of him.

Fury looked at her and wiped her tears away, but as soon as the human woman stood up from her seat, his eyes instinctively turned to her and he gave her his full attention. He turned back to Angelia when she tightened her hold on him, willing him to look at her instead. Fury leaned in and rubbed his cheek against hers, displaying his animalistic affections for her. Angelia sighed in content and for a moment she forgot about the human woman in the room.

Fury's eyes shot open and went to the human woman as she stood up and walked toward the door. Reflexively, Fury pulled away from Angelia and made to follow her, but Angelia dug her nails deeply into the skins of his arms to stop him.

Fury didn't wince from the pain. He just looked down at his bloody arms and wiped them away.

"Forget her. She's just a friend of Bride's." Angelia said and kissed him, deeply. "Tell me you love me." She ordered him, breaking the kiss.

Fury cupped her face and kissed her with passion. "I love you," He made to kiss her again, but she pressed her hand against his chest.

"Only me," she stated.

"Only you,"

She gave him a peck on his lips. "Only me and no one else?"

Fury was puzzled by her sudden need to hear his declaration of love for her, and was suspicious of the human woman, but brushed it aside for now. His mate was clearly upset and needed him. "Only you and no one else."

Angelia kissed him as she teleported them upstairs for him to reassure her how much he loved her.

As Angelia sat exhausted in bed she began to think. Something was different about Fury. He was more intense and demanding than ever before, not that she was complaining.

Staring into space, she thought back to what had happened that morning…

%

Hungry, she had gone to the kitchen to find something to eat. Finding some leftover meatloaf, she was going to teleport back to her room to wake Fury up so they could share the meal, when she heard someone say her name.

"Angelia?"

Angelia quickly turned around and found a human woman, with an eye patch, sitting in the table behind her. Having never seen the woman before, she took a step back, eying her suspiciously. She wondered why she hadn't sensed her behind her.

"Yes," Angelia said cautiously. Although the woman didn't seem threatening, she had a bad feeling about her.

The woman smiled warmly at her and stood up. "Hello, I'm Holly, I…" Holly stopped for a moment to take a deep breath before she continued, "I am here because of," she paused once again and gazed down at Angelia's marked palm.

That one look told Angelia enough. She knew who the woman was. Fury's true mate.

Angelia gasped and dropped the plate of meatloaf. She knew this day would come when she had to confront the other woman and make their deal, but she didn't think it would be so soon or that she would be a human.

She panicked in seeing _her _here and began to wonder what type of deal she wanted. Angelia had only heard rumors from the other Aristos of what would happen if she ever used the forbidden spell. She would have a year to make her false mate fall in love with her. If he did, then they could have only one child together. She would be confronted by the true mate one day and she would either demand her mate back or demand she give her her only child as a slave to her for all eternity.

At first Angelia had used the spell to bind Fury to her as her mate because she was scared and desperate. She didn't want to die. She wasn't the one who killed the Litarian and shot his brother. She was just an onlooker. Why should she have to pay for a crime she didn't commit?

She thought that if it didn't work out between her and Fury - if he didn't love her - she could always leave him. If he were to reject her, he could return to his true mate and she would be deprived of her mate forever. She wouldn't mind living her life without a mate and she could always adopt if she wanted children.

She had decided to mate with Fury in hope what he would protect her, after Bride had revealed how protective Katagarias were to their women. It was a risky chance, but she had taken it and hadn't regretted it since.

After Fury had turned himself over in her place, Angelia had realized that she had done the right thing. Fury had truly loved her and she was falling in love with him. Before it was just blind lust, but now…Now it was love.

"What do you want?" Angelia demanded. If Holly said she wanted Fury, Angelia would refuse her. Fury was hers. He loved her, not Holly. She would fight for him if she had too.

"I don't want to separate you from him," said Holly, "and I don't want your child either."

Angelia blinked, surprised that Holly was not demanding anything from her.

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet you and…and him." Holly sighed. "It's silly, but I wanted to meet him - just once. To see what type of wolf he is and why the Fates had chosen him for me. May I see him?"

Angelia was floored. She didn't know what to say. How could she respond to this? If she allowed them to meet, this human, Holly, if she wanted too she could steal Fury's love from her. She was his true mate after all.

"Please, I'm not going to take him from you. I already have a new mate waiting from me."

"Let me think about it." replied Angelia after awhile.

Holly didn't appear disappointed and not pleased as well. She was unreadable. "All right, I understand." She took out a card from her purse and placed it on the table. "This is my number. Call me please."

%

Angelia supposed the deal she had to make with the true mate was only a rumor. Holly didn't demand anything from her or pressed the matter at all. She just wanted to meet Fury. Angelia was playing with the idea of the two meeting, thinking that Fury would never abandon her. But after seeing how Fury had reacted to Holly's presence…he was about ready to throw her aside and run after Holly.

In their world, the Fates determined who they would mate with at their births. The only way to find the mate was to sleep with them and if it was meant to be, they would have matching marks.

Those marks would only appear for three weeks, and if the woman failed to accept her mate within that time, she would be free to live out her life free of him. But she would never be able to have children with anyone else.

The male was left celibate until the day she died. Once mated, he could only sleep with his wife. He would never be able to have an erection for anyone else.

In Fury's case that was not true. Angelia didn't know if Fury noticed it or not but he was aroused. She felt it, which was why she dug her nails into his arm to the point of drawing blood. But even then his attention was mostly on Holly.

Fury wanted her. He wanted Holly. But it was purely physical. That was all. Angelia was kept telling herself.

What if she accidentally left them alone for one minute, something happened, and a new mating mark appear on Fury's palm in place of his and hers? How would she explain that to him?

She wasn't going to let them meet. Never. Even if the Fates had chosen them as to be mates at birth, Fury was hers. His heart belonged to her, he said so himself. His feelings toward Holly are purely physical. He would never accept Holly. Never.

%

"I don't think she'll let me see him." Holly told Traver as they sat in the waiting room for her first appointment with Grace Alexander.

"Why do you want to meet him anyway?" Traver asked his mother, "From what I've seen he's -" he stopped and thought of a word to describe Fury to her, but who was he kidding. This was Fury they were talking about. So he told her what he had told his brother, Alex, last night on the phone. "He's more of an ass than a wolf, mom."

Holly arched her brow at him.

"Will he _is_,"

Holly shook her head denying his words. "No, when I first met him, he wasn't like that. He was broken, emotionally and physically. He was so lost and alone…"

Before she left San Diego, Holly had decided to let her true mate go after hearing that an Arcadian had used the spill to bind him to her. For her to have done that meant that she must truly love him or else she wouldn't done it. Surely she knew the consequences.

Holly didn't want to get in the way of him and his new mate. She wasn't planning on ever meeting him and moving on, a choice which the Fates had agreed with.

But Savitar insisted she met him just once for her peace of mind. He knew that although she stated she didn't want to know who he was, deep down she was curious. Savitar also hinted that he was someone of her past, who she once cared for.

The information stroked her interest but still she was reluctant. If he was someone she once cared for, and he's a Katagaria, it meant he was in her pack. If he was in her pack then Holly couldn't face him. Not after what she had done, or didn't do.

She wanted to see him, yet was too ashamed to face him. The decision was tearing her apart. It was not until Lacy gave her a pep talk did she finally made up her mind.

While in Sanctuary, Holly had not seen Fury but a vision of the day they had met in the woods while she was searching for food. She had ignored him when heard his weak pleading voice, and smelled the distinct scent of blood, thinking it was a trap.

The scent of blood and rolling flesh caused her to remember the day she met her mate and the tragedy that followed. But after twenty minutes her curiosity got the better of her.

Shame filled her when she saw him. If she hadn't heard his faint pulse she would have thought he was dead. He was bloody and bruised, with broken bones. She had given him water and gotten rid of the insects infesting his wounds. Afraid of injuring him more, she stayed by his side instead of taking back to her temporary home in a cave , tending his wounds until he was able to walk.

He stayed in wolf form throughout their time together. He was silent, never uttering a word to her but informed her of his name. She supposed he wasn't ready yet and didn't press him. Fury was pleasant to be around. He would follow her when she would venture into the woods, eyes sharp, ready to protect her from danger. While in the cave he would stay on his make shift bed near the front, guarding them from intruders.

He still didn't speak to her but there was a bond between them that grew every day. Until her mate found them…

Holly didn't know she was silently weeping until she felt Traver wiped her wet cheek with a tissue.

"I'm sorry, mom," Traver apologized for insulting Fury and hugged his mom.


	3. Chapter 3

"We can begin whenever you'd like, Holly." Grace informed her.

Holly nodded as she lay on her back and made herself comfortable on the couch. "One moment please," She smiled warmly at Grace but the warmth was overpowered by the forlorn look in her eyes.

From experience, Grace knew that the first session was the hardest for a new patient. They were insecure about revealing their inner thoughts to a completely stranger. They feared being vulnerable and being scrutinized by judgmental eyes.

The first session was all about trust, an unbreakable bond between not only doctor and patient, but friends. If Graced wanted Holly's trust, she must give her time and let her know that she was her friend, was what Anna had told Grace once. Grace hadn't seen her friend since graduation and was excited to meet with her again to catch up on old times and discuss Holly's file.

Anastasia Brockington, or Anna as they would call her, attended the same college as Grace and Selene. They didn't befriend her until the end of the school year, because she seemed unapproachable to both men and women. There was a cold air surrounding her that prompted people to step aside as she walked down the hall.

Ice Queen was what all the guys called after she turned them down in the beginning of the year and none ever asked her again. She made it very clear to them that she was not interested and only wanted to study. All of her attention was on her studies and class assignments, which lead to her having little social life.

"She's mourning a lost one," Selena told Grace one day after Anna got upset during history class and excused herself from the room.

She stumbled upon Anna in the library, staring at a history book with a painting of France during a Mardi Gras event. Grace asked her if she was all right and if she could help her. Anna smiled sweetly, hugging the book. She told Grace that she was fine, merely overreacting to a memory.

Grace didn't want to be nosy but she was curious to know why Anna was crying from seeing a painting of a statue of a mother holding her child. She knew there had to be a good reason for her cold demeanor and sad eyes.

Grace didn't press her for answers. She befriended her and invited her over for study sessions and lunch. Their friendship grew, but Grace felt that Anna was still holding back on her. She concluded that something awful must've happened that made it hard for her to trust others.

It was a long while before Anna revealed her secret to Grace. She decided to tell her because she felt close to her and if she kept it to herself any longer she would explode.

Anna once had a daughter, who died in a freak accident, which she blamed herself for. She hasn't been able to forget about her little girl.

Grace's heart went out to her and they solidified their friendship that day.

Anna was as beautiful as Grace remembered, with her long blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. The black dress with blue floral patterns she wore flowed with the light wind and brushed her creamy long legs as she approached their table and sat down.

Grace used to be secretly jealous of Anna's beauty and the attention she received from everyone, and how easy life would be for her. But after befriending her she realized that physical beauty wasn't everything and it certainly doesn't make your life easier.

"How have you been?" Grace asked her. Although Anna always sent her post cards on holidays and birthdays, they were short and friendly with a bit of light humor, and a little hint on what has been happening in her life.

"Not as good as you," Anna replied teasingly, with a wink, "I got the pictures, your children are adorable and you're husband." She wiggled her eyebrows, causing Grace to blush.

"Thank you. How about you? Did you ever get the chance to tell your friend how you feel?" Anna once told Grace that she had fallen in love with her childhood friend, but was afraid to tell him her feelings for fear of rejection. Grace and Selene have been dying to know if Anna ever told her secret crush that she was in love with him.

Anna's smile instantly faded, humor gone from her eyes, which nonverbally answered Grace's question.

"I'm sorry," Grace said sympathetically.

Pain swept across Anna's features as moisture glistened in her eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it came. "It's my fault. I'm a coward."

"What happened?"

Anna inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I never told him how I felt." She clicked her tongue, "I pretended to be someone else and shamelessly flirted with him."

"Oh...how'd it go?" Grace asked, although she had a feeling it didn't turn out well.

"He flirted back, then I left. It upset me to see him so… he's so different now. Afterward, I got drunk at a bar and hung out with some random guy I met."

"Well…that's um…Did anything happened?"

"No, no." Anna waved her hand dismissively, "I left him passed out, half naked on someone's roof."

Grace arched her brows.

"Mardi Gras," she mumbled.

"All right, let me get this. You meet up with your secret crush - under a pseudonym – changed your mind, and left him, then found another guy and left him on someone's roof? Half naked?" Grace paused as she thought of something, "He did find a way off that roof now, did he?"

Anna took a long drink of her glass of water before she answered her. "Eventually,"

"How long was eventually?"

"Twelve hours."

Grace's jaw dropped.

"He was asleep for a good eight hours," Anna argued as Grace shook her head. "And I left him some of his clothes."

"What building did you left him on?" Grace curiously asked. "How did you get up there?" If it took him four hours to get off, chances are it was a tall one or worse. "And what do you mean by some of his clothes?"

Anna took a folder out of her bag. "This is Holly's file."

Grace gave her a look that said they were going to talk about it later and took the folder. Grace had learned from experience that if Anna didn't want to talk about a subject anymore then there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Anna was tightlipped when she wanted to be.

"It's half blank," Grace stated after looking through the file.

"That's because you'll being filling it out. Holly wants to tell you about her problems herself and I respect her decision. I'll give you extra details about her after she reveals them to you." Anna smiled, "Holly is one of my best and oldest friends. I recommended you to her knowing that I'm putting her in capable hands."

Grace closed the folder and asked Anna a question she was dying to know. "From what I could see you are making great progress with Holly. Why did you recommend her to see me?"

"Because you two have a lot in common. You would relate to her situation and ideals about sexual intimacy. It's the only subject I can't help her with."

"If the only problem is intimacy, then why couldn't you…" Grace's paused as she thought over why Anna couldn't help Holly.

"I'm not qualified in that department."

Grace was taken aback by the last part her friend had just revealed to her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a partial virgin," Anna said, getting attention from those in hearing range.

"Are you-are you joking?" Grace asked. With the way Anna talked and how confident she was around men and sexual subjects, Grace would never have guessed. "And what do you mean by partial?" How could Anna be a partial virgin if she once had a daughter?

"It's not like I don't have experience or anything, but I just haven't emotionally committed myself to a man yet. Give my heart to another person, except for this one time – but I'm not counting that." Anna said. "Let me explain. When I was little my aunt, who's been around a lot, told me that your lips have special nerves that connect to your –"

Grace cleared her throat, and glanced left and right. The people sitting on the tables near them were listening with great interest, which made her blush with embarrassment at what Anna was telling her. Between Anna and Selene, Grace didn't know which was more shameless.

Anna stopped speaking long enough for Grace to gather her wits. "Nether lips," she continued as if she hadn't stopped at all, "So I kiss almost every guy I think is worthy and analyze them. If I don't like their kiss I stop and tell them up front what they were lacking."

"How did they take it?" Grace wondered aloud.

"Pretty well," Anna replied thoughtfully, "they mostly start freaking out when I tell them I've interviewed their ex-lovers about their stamina and techniques – well, if they ever get far enough."

Anna was picky, but Grace didn't think she was _that _picky. "Anna, are you doing this to men because you had a bad experience with one?" she asked, speaking in the tone she normally used with her patients. Anna was a professional in her work, Grace had no doubts about that, but she was hopeless with her personal life, especially in relationships. "Or are you secretly using these tactics as excuses to wait for your secret crush?" Both would likely be possible, but Grace was putting her money on the latter.

"A little bit of both. My first boyfriend wanted us to have sex as soon as possible, but I told him I wasn't ready. He claimed he could wait and would stay loyal to me forever. Because he was older, I thought he would be mature and keep his word to me. Next day I found him drunk and sandwiched between a bunch of whores."

Grace took Anna's hand into hers. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. I got my revenge."

Grace squeezed Anna's hand, worried. "What did you do to him?"

"Tricked his brothers into beating him, then I emotionally castrated said brothers."

"Anna," Grace stressed her name. "He hurt you, why did you take your anger out on his brothers too?"

"His brothers were the ones who throw the party with the intent of breaking us up. I overheard them laughing about it. They were betting on who could sleep with me first. They had it coming." Anna sighed, "Now that I look back at it. I realize that I never loved him."

Anna released Grace's hand when her cell phone began to ring. Anna took her phone from her pocket and quickly answered it without looking at caller I.D.

"Excuse me," Anna told Grace and turned in her chair, "Hello Traver?"

Grace leaned back in her chair and gave Anna her privacy.

"She fainted? All right I'll be there." She closed her cell phone and turned back to Grace. "Sorry we have to cut this short."

"Don't worry about it,"

Anna gave Grace a hug goodbye before she paid the bill and left. "We'll finish this conversation later. I'll call. Tell Selene I'll come by later."

"Sorry,"

Blinking, Grace straightened herself and registered that she was back in her office. She mentally scolded herself for letting her mind wonder so far away and focused her attention on Holly, who had sat up, her hands tightly on her sides.

"For what?" Grace kindly asked her.

"I can't start today." said Holly.

"It's okay," Grace told her gently, "You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to. We can begin whenever you want. It is your choice."

"Thank you."

%

"What's wrong with me?" Holly asked herself as she flopped on her bed in the hotel she and Traver were staying at. Traver had flashed her back after the failed session and asked if she was okay before he excused himself. He had a date with his girlfriend.

Holly wanted to talk to Grace, tell her all her problems so they could cure her fear of intimacy. But before that, she wanted to reveal to her that she was a wolf turned human and explain her past. When she entered the room the words she wanted to say did not come out. She supposed this was what humans called stage fright. Human…it was still difficult for her to grasp the concept.

"It's a perfectly normal human emotion."

Holly turned her head and smiled at Anna, who materialized next to her bed. "I know," Holly agreed, "but I didn't think it would be so complicated."

"Things can only be complicated if you want them to be."

"Are you saying that as my doctor, Anna, or my friend, Lacy?"

To the Fates Holly was an exotic pet, due to circumstance she couldn't control. They kept her knowing that one day they could use her as a means to one up Savitar in the near future. That day had come, with her choosing her mate. Savitar and the Fates had already placed their bets and are waiting to see results.

Lacy had been Holly's best friend ever since she had died and entered Hades. Even though Holly had served under the Fates, her loyalties were always to Lacy. She was the one who took her in and tucked her under her wing and cared about her feelings. Lacy wasn't steering her toward anyone. She just wanted to see her happy and free of her past.

To aid Holly in her emotional turmoil, Lacy had entered college in the human world and majored in psychiatry, under the name Anastasia Brockington. Holly had a feeling that Lacy studied the subject in ordered to help the both of them. Lacy had gone through some deep loss and emotional trauma as well.

Lacy crossed her arms and thought about it. "Both. The mind is a powerful organ. It all depends on how you perceived things. For instance, if you convince yourself that you are a not standing in a crowded room your mind will believe it and enable you peace. The people are still there, but you will not see them. You will see only yourself and Traver, together in the empty space."

Holly nodded. She had been practicing the exercise and it was working. She was now able to be in a crowded room with strangers, without be paranoid and start shooting them.

Lacy was great as Holly's therapist. They made good progress, except for the one area of which Lacy was lacking in. It was the reason for Holly having to see Grace.

"Don't worry about Grace. She knows you'll talk when you're ready." Lacy said, although Grace had already told her it, Holly needed to be reassured. It was her call and she had control over the situation.

Holly nodded. "She seems really nice, but I don't know why I find it so hard to tell her I used to be a wolf and I don't know where to begin after that. It was much easier with you. You already knew everything about me."

"If you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to tell her about your past. You can begin wherever you want. You don't have to tell her about _him _yet, either. You can start by telling her about San Diego, your daily activities, your likes and interest. Slowly working your way to tell how you met Traver and Alex, and the rest will come out." Lacy conjured a note book and pencil and handed it to Holly. "You can brainstorm, make a list if you want. Organize and timeline the events in order of your comfort."

Holly opened the note book and began to write but suddenly stopped. "Lacy, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything,"

"Please. Can you go see how Fury's doing? Angelia will never let me see him and I respect that, but I want to know if he's all right and also what happened after we parted."

"If you want to see him you can borrow my helmet, free of charge." Lacy offered. "No one will ever know."

The helmet of invisibility was created by the Uranian Cyclopes during the war against the Titians. It had the ability to prevent other beings including gods, humans, demons, etc… from seeing or sensing the wearers essence. The young gods and demons believe they could not sense Lacy because she was dead - although it was true - her powers are aided by the helmet. Only the elder gods know that her father, Hades, allowed her to play with his helmet whenever she desired. They would trade her gifts and favors in exchange for having possession of the helmet for a certain amount of time. Seeing the opportunity of winning favors from the other gods, Lacy created her own business where she secretly rents out magical items, confiscated from their prisoners, in the holding cell where they stored them.

Holly shook her head. "I haven't got an answer from Angelia yet. Until then I don't think I should see him."

Lacy of all people would understand her feelings. She had gone through a similar situation with her sister, Ray, and it ended tragically. Not pressing her further, she vanished.

%

Lacy materialized in the mansion Fury was living in, wearing her father's helmet. Her powers were strong enough to prevent the Were-Hunters from seeing or sensing her, but she didn't want to take any chances. These Were-Hunters are friends of Acheron's, leader of the Dark-Hunters, and her ex-friend. He might pop in to say hi to them, see her, argue with her, and might wish her dead again.

She vaguely remembered her first death compared to the others. That was how traumatic it was. The only thing she remembered was feeling betrayed and scared for her life, but in the end she felt peace. Before she took her last breath, she smiled, believing she was going too reunited with her daughter after she died. But she didn't. She awoken with the help of her father, with a feeling of lost and hollowness with the knowledge that her daughter was dead and she could do nothing to bring her back.

Lacy closed her eyes in order to push the thought to the back of her head. She didn't want to think of the past. Not now. Right now, Holly needed her and she was going to help her anyway she could.

Fury was sitting on front of the T.V with other wolves watching him play Soulcalibur IV on his PlayStation. He was playing online against a player from another area.

Stepping from the corner, Lacy studied Fury. He was tall and lean, blond hair, dark turquoise eyes. Wearing a black leather outfit…Lacy rolled her eyes. Dark-Hunters and Were-Hunters are always dressing like bikers. It seems mandatory to have the color black or some type of leather in their wardrobe as if it was a required uniform. Their uniforms were probably meant to help them blend in with the night from humans and display their badassness.

Lacy stopped her musing and turned her attention back to Fury. He certainly would get along fine with Holly and her sons with their love for video games. He and Holly have the same concentrated look on their face when they played.

Lacy's lips twitched before she let loose and smiled as she thought of Holly and Fury. Fury and Holly. Wrath and Fury. Wrath was Holly's name when she was a Were-Hunter. Her father named her that because of the high pitch on her barking and that she was constantly play fighting with her littermates. After she died the Fates gave her a new name.

"Fury,"

Lacy's eyes followed Angelia as she entered the room and sat next to Fury on the couch. He turned from the game long enough to greet her with a kiss her on the cheek, acknowledging her presence. Angelia kissed him back and snuggled in his side as she watched him play.

The love that Fury had for Angelia was clear for all to see. He loved her with all of his heart, of that Lacy was certain of, though, she was a bit skeptic about _Angelia's _love for Fury. It seemed that in times of distress, Angelia tended to…react in a rather slow pace.

Fury let out a string of curses as he was defeated once again by his opponent.

"My turn," said one of the wolves on the other couches and took the game controller. "Damn!" the young wolf cursed as he was beaten, thrown off the arena, without even landing a hit. They're opponent had a perfect.

"Who is this guy?" demanded one of the wolves.

"Why can't we ever beat him?"

"He probably has some secret technique we don't know about."

"What's going on?" Angelia asked Fury.

"We've been combating against this player for about a year now, and he keeps kicking our ass."

Lacy looked at the screen and recognized the avatar and screen name. She couldn't believe who they were battling against. For almost a year, he was playing online against Holly. It seems the bond they shared was strong and no matter what happened, they are subconsciously searching for one another. Deep down the animal in them knew that they were meant to be together.

The Fates had nothing to do about this. In fact, they' be livid if they found out. Something that Lacy found odd. The Fates were the one who paired Holly and Fury in the beginning. Why are they trying to separate them now?

Curiosity getting the better of her, Lacy closed her eyes and opened them. Scenes played before her eyes of an alternative reality, if Fury were to stay with Holly four hundred years ago. If she was brave enough to tell her false mate that she loved Fury, he would have viciously beaten Fury and left in anger. She and Fury would have enough time to find a new hiding place before he returned.

Away from him, Fury and Holly would have submitted to their desires and discovered they were mates. Fury would have learned to love again. They would have mated and bonded, lived together until he died of his injuries two years later. Holly would have followed him to death. They would have met again in their next life, where things would have turned out better for them. She would never have to endure the pain and trauma her false mate had caused. But she made her choices and set the events that happened in motion.

Closing her eyes once again, Lacy smiled at the scenes she had witnessed. Although it was short, they both looked so happy in that life. A life full of love and affection. Complete devotion.

Everything was clear now, Lacy figured out why the Fates wanted Holly away from Fury. She was their servant for years, and they cared for her – to a certain degree - and believed she would be happier with someone else. Someone innocent, devoid of violence and who would treat her kindly. They knew how ashamed she was of being born an animal and thought she would prefer being mated to an Arcadian.

Lacy sighed. There was no shame in being an animal. Holly only thought it was because her false mate made her felt like it was. Who was he to say such a thing to her? He was the one who fell in love with an animal and was ashamed of it.

Seeing how focused the Were-Hunters were on the game and will be playing it for a few more hours, Lacy left Fury with the intent to return.

Flashing on top of their roof, Lacy sat down. She took her helmet off and held it on her lap as Savitar materialized next to her wearing a Hawaiian shirt and cargo pants. "For a man who claims he doesn't want to get involved, you sure like getting involved."

"They're the ones who threw the gantlet."

"I thought petty fights were beneath you?" she teased.

"I am merely answering their challenge." Savitar sat beside Lacy, tilted his head to get a better look at her face. Mainly her eyes. They had altered to swirling silver then back to green an instant later.

Lacy wondered why he was staring at her with an odd expression on his face. "What?" she asked as he glanced at something over her left shoulder.

"Are you going to tell Acheron about Mintha?"

"What's the point?"

"He's her father."

"So?" Lacy said the word in a tone that meant there was no point in what he was claiming.

"He has the right to know about her."

"Acheron told me himself that he didn't want the responsibility of taking care of another child."

"He might think differently now. Furthermore, you asked him that question without giving him details."

"Why are you bringing this up?" she curiously asked, rubbing away the tingling sensation on her left shoulder. "Mintha is dead."

Savitar ignored her question. "You shouldn't be up so late." he commented, his hand hovering over her left shoulder.

Lacy flashed to the other end of the roof, putting a safe distance between them.

Savitar put his hands up in surrender. "I wasn't going to do anything I swear." Knowing that she reacted that way because she just had a sudden flashback of the last time he tried to heal her. He accidently dismembered her body in an attempt to heal her wounds, causing her body and soul to separate. "Come back, we need to talk."

"We're going to talk, all right, but for my safety I'm going to stay over here."

"I understand." He took no offence to how she felt, "How'd Holly's first session go?"

When the time came for Holly to choose a mate the Fates were quick to summon her in order to tell her who they had paired her with. Savitar interfered, which surprised everyone, and pulled Lacy into the middle of it. Being the mediator and Holly's therapist, Lacy advise that Holly should undergo treatment to sort out her issues before she was ready to have a new mate. Her last mate left an emotional scar that would take time to heal.

Lacy made the Fates and Savitar swore they would not interfere in Holly's decision and her therapy sessions. She used the power of the helmet to prevent anyone from seeing Holly. Instead, she would be monitoring Holly and give reports to the Fates and Savitar. "She's not used to Grace yet, but I'm sure she'll come around in the next session."

"Has she met any of her suitors yet?"

"Fang. But you and I both know he's taken. She saw a vision of Fury at Sanctuary, with your help."

The Fates and Savitar are permitted to speak with Holly only once during this game they were gambling on. Savitar used his chance already, and the Fates still have theirs.

Trace, Fang, and Dare are the suitors Holly has to choose from. Fang's dating Amiee, and Dare's incarcerated. That leaves Trace as the obvious choice. He's the one the Fates have their money on. Lacy had hopes for him as well, but didn't want to voice her opinion until she was certain he was the right mate for Holly.

Savitar, in an odd twist, placed his bet on an unsuspected suitor, Fury. Lacy didn't know what he was thinking trying to pair Holly and Fury together. Fury was taken. Unless, of course Savitar had something up his sleeve, this could be a possibility.

"By the way I need to schedule a meeting with Dare. I want to have a talk with him before he and Holly meet."

"Done,"

"One more thing,"

"Yes,"

"Is there something going on that you're not telling me?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh…I don't know. Maybe because you're glancing at my shoulder and making weird faces." she said sarcastically. "Is there something on my shoulder?" This time she was dead serious.

"Mintha,"

"Why are you being so cruel?" She couldn't believe he was bringing up her dead daughter again, when he knew how much that particular subject depressed her.

"I'm not being cruel." Savitar stated, glancing at the little girl, no more than eight. Mintha was holding on to Lacy's neck, her head resting on her mother's left shoulder.

Savitar was certain Mintha's sudden appearance was not threatening, but there had to be a reason why she was here.

Before Lacy flashed away, Savitar dangled a clear ball in his hand with flashing lights, at an angle that Mintha could see but Lacy couldn't. As expected, she was interested in the toy and stayed behind while her mother left in fury at him for hurting her feelings.

"Want to play?" Savitar asked her.

Mintha eagerly nodded, her dry and brittle red hair barely affected by her movements.

He crooked his finger for her to come to him. Mintha skipped to him and curiously stared at the flashing ball, her swirling silver eyes wide with amazement at the gadget. She leaned her head back, and gave him an inquisitive stare that clearly said, 'What do you want in exchange?'

Smart kid.

"Where have you been?"

Mintha placed her hands over her eyes in respond and something occurred to him.

"Can you speak? Have you spoken to Lacy?"

Mintha shook her head and put her hands over her mouth, then her eyes, then her ears.

"Mouth, eyes, ears? I see. You tried to speak to her, make her see you, and hear you, but she couldn't."

She pointed at him, then cupped her eyes.

"Only me? I'm the only one that can see you."

She shook her head and stepped back.

"What's the matter? Is there someone else who can see you?"

Mintha didn't respond, merely pointing at the toy in his hand, and held her hand out for it.

"Of course, here." He handed her the ball and watched as it fell through her hand.

She slowly put her arm back to her side and pressed out her bottom lip. She stared at him with watery eyes, angry at him for tempting her with a toy she couldn't have or touch. Similar to her mother, Mintha left in fury at him for hurting her feelings.

Savitar let her go. He got the information he needed. Mintha was alive.

%

As soon as Lacy returned to Holly, she was bombarded with questions of Fury's wellbeing and health. She led Holly to sit on the couch and answered her.

"Is he eating right?" Holly eagerly asked, tightly hugging a throw pillow over her chest. "He was so thin..." She murmured sadly.

"Yes, Bride, his sister-in-law, makes sure of it. You don't have to worry of him starving."

Holly's hold on the pillow softened as she relaxed. "Have his injuries healed? What of his legs? Have they healed?"

"It's been over four hundred years, Holly, of course they've healed."

"Right. Four hundred years." Holly mumbled, adjusting her eye patch, "Is-is he…" she shut her mouth as if afraid to ask her the question.

"Is he what?" Lacy pressed her.

"Is he," Holly tightened her hold on the pillow, "happy?" she whispered.

"Yes,"

Holly was relieved to hear this. "And his mate, Angelia, is she happy?"

"Yes,"

Holly remained silent as she took out her notebook. "I'm done with my list. I won't disappoint Grace next time." She cheerfully announced, but Lacy could see through her facade. Holly was confused at what she was feeling. She was delighted in hearing of Fury's happiness, but was depressed because it was not with her.

"Holly, do you want to speak with Fury?"

Holly froze as if in shock. "I-I…I want to but I shouldn't. Angelia. She hasn't allowed me yet."

"It's the twenty-first century, Holly. You can speak with him online without either of them knowing. He doesn't have to know who you really are. Just create a Facebook and pm him."

"Create a Facebook? But what if he doesn't pm me? And why would he?"

Lacy nodded to the PlayStation 3 that was still warm from Holly playing it. "You were playing against Fury online and he's dying to talk to you."

"What?"

"The person you were battling online against was Fury and he wants to know how you keep beating him."

"How did you know for certain it was him?"

"I recognized your screen name and avatar on his T.V."

Holly gasped. "You-you mean Fury is Furious_wolf?"

Lacy laughed. "Kind of obvious now that you think about it. So what do you say? Want me to set things up for you?"


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter hasn't been beta yet. I'll repost it after.

%

Wearing the helmet of invisibility, Lacy waited in the streets as Bride finished closing up her store. She followed her home, waited patiently for her to finish her normal routines and whisper in her ear and instruct her on what she wanted her to do and say.

Under Lacy's influence, Bride repeated everything she said. "Fury,"

Fury paused the game he was playing and looked at Bride. "Hey, Bride."

"I hear about what happened last night." Lacy brought up the incident where he was battling Holly online on Soulcaliber VI, got his butt kicked and had a fit, multiple times. "Are you all right?"

Fury snorted in irritation, but Lacy noted that his tone was gentle whenever he addressed Bride. "I just lost my temper a little that's all. That player really is unbeatable. Sorry for worrying you."

Bride, not Lacy, looked at him in sympathy. "What would you say if I told you I found a way for you to speak with Holl85?"

Fury instantly perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, come here. I'll show you." Bride took out her laptop from her bag and turned it on. "I found Holl85's Facebook page – oh look! He's online right now. That means you can talk to him. See there's an area right here that enables you to chat online with him. "

Lacy released Bride from her hold and flashed to Holly's room. She appeared beside Holly, who was sitting on front of her computer screen.

**Hi Holl85 I'm Furious_wolf **

"He massaged me! He actually messaged me!" Holly panicked, "He wants to chat! What should I do?"

Lacy placed her hand on Holly's shoulder to soothe her. "Message him back," she suggested, "remember, be vague."

"What should I write back? It's so hard to think."

"Anything,"

Holly nodded and typed her response.

_Hi _

"What's taking him so long? Why hasn't he replied yet?"

"Breathe, Holly, breathe." Lacy chanted, "It's only been two minutes."

**Hi**

Holly gasped in excitement and typed back.

_Hi_

**Hi**

"You can reply back with something other than greetings, Holly." Lacy told her.

"He's greeting. I have to greet him back. I don't want to be rude."

_Hi _

**Hi **

Feeling suspicious, Lacy flashed back to the mansion to see what was happening on Fury's end.

"Oh, my goodness!" Lacy exclaimed.

Bride had gone upstairs to handle a fussy Trace for nap time, leaving Fury by himself with the laptop. It seems he has been typing the same word over and over again, because he didn't know what else to say to Holly.

"What?" Fury suddenly exclaimed after receiving a respond.

Interested in what Holly had messaged him, Lacy leaned forward from behind Fury to see the screen.

_R U da same Furious_wolf, who's azz I kep kickin'?_

Lacy blinked, surprised. That was not Holly's grammar and what she would have said to Fury. She flashed back to Holly and found Traver and Alex, Holly's other adoptive son, standing side-by-side, being scolded by their mother.

They had returned while Lacy was at Fury's and saw their mother struggling with the conversation with Fury and volunteer their services. Being overprotective of their mother, the boys purposely teased Fury with the desire to get rid of him before Holly got too attached. The two men may appear fully grown in human form, but in were years they are just babies, who are whining because they're upset about her being forced to mate.

Lacy stood at a corner, watching them in amusement.

"I asked you to help break the ice," said Holly, "not to insult him."

"But, mom, it's not an insult if it's true." Alex said in his defense.

"Yeah," Traver agreed with his brother, "Whoever this guy is does keep getting his ass handed to him. You battled against him how many times now?"

"A billion times," Alex exaggerated.

"A billion times," Traver repeated.

"It doesn't matter. We're old friends and I want to talk to him." Holly pointed to the kitchen. "I made your dinner. Sit and eat quietly. You're both on time out. "

The boys opened their mouths ready to argue, but changed their minds and took their punishment without complaints.

If only she can use that tone with other people, thought Lacy.

Holly went back to the computer, sending Fury words of apology and explained the mishap.

Lacy went up behind Holly and observed their conversation.

_I'm so sorry. My sons were out of line. I assure you, they were rightfully punished. _

**It's okay. I don't mind. Kids lol. How old are they?**

Bride must've come back. Lacy thought.

_Teenagers. But they will forever be my precious babies._

**Mines still a baby.**

Yup. Definitely Bride talking.

Holly's hand froze over the keyboard. She was in shock and jumped when she heard Lacy's voice behind her.

"Bride is typing for him."

"Bride," Holly echoed. "You mean Vane's mate?"

"Yes,"

Holly breathed a sigh of relief.

_I have two boys. You?_

**Only one boy.**

"Trace," Lacy supplied his name, debating if she should reveal to Holly that Trace was one of her choices.

"What a lovely name." Holly thought out loud. "He must be a sweet boy."

Lacy flashed back to where Fury was to see what he thought about Holly so far.

Fury was sitting on the floor, completely engrossed with playing with Trace, who had recently awoken from his nap and wanted to play with his uncle. Bride was typing away on her laptop, seeming to have a good conversation going with Holly about their boys. Every once in a while, she would glance at Trace and Fury and smile.

Holly wasn't reconnecting with Fury as Lacy had hoped, but at least she was gaining a new friend in Bride. This knowledge was enough to satisfy her. She wasn't rooting for Fury and Holly to be together, but Holly needed closure. Fury was her true mate and a part of her past. She needed to face him to be able to continue with her new life or else it would eat her up inside.

Lacy flashed out of the mansion and into a dark hall and stood in front of Dare Kattalakis' holding cell. Hazel-green eyes glaring at her through his long, wavy hair, which was mixed between ash, auburn, brown, black, mahogany, even some blond.

He sat on the cold stoned floor. His shackled wrists were on top of his knees which connected to his ankles. Cautiously he stood up to his full height, the chains connected to his wrists and ankles clinging as he did.

"Who are you?" he demanded, eyeing Lacy's hooded figure up and down.

"Your parole officer."

"My what?"

"I'm your parole officer. I'm here to give you an evaluation." Lacy removed the hood, revealing her disfigured face to him. "You have been given an opportunity for early release."

Dare narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What do I have to do?"

"Prove to me that you are capable of love."

Dared looked at her as if she was asking him for the moon. "You're kidding?"

"No."

Dare's shackles melted away as his cell was altered into a dimly lighted room, with carpets and bare walls.

"Sit," Lacy ordered him as she sat on a chair she had conjured.

Dare looked behind him and saw the plush couch waiting for him. "I'm not a dog." He spat.

"Did I say you were? Please, sit down." Lacy said gently.

During and after her studies, Lacy had been having therapy sessions with the prisoners in Tartarus. Some made progress and were given a second chance to redeem themselves. They were release from their sentence and freed. Unfortunately, others were too far gone that they could never change their nature.

Lacy wanted to have a word with Dare before she introduced him to Holly. To see what kind of man he was and if he had the ability to love.

%

Fury transformed into his wolf form and began running from one side of the field to the other. Enjoying the feel of the warm sun, fresh and earthy smell of the outdoors in the open field he had found months ago.

After he stopped to rest, a woman appeared. Blinded by the bright light of the sun, he was unable to see her clearly. Narrowing his eyes he focused on her face where a smile was the only thing visible. Her lips moved, she was saying something to him. Something he couldn't hear. Then she turned around and walked away from him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked her. "Come back."

The woman turned back to him and held her hand out, gesturing him to follow her. Without hesitation, Fury followed her. Soon the field was left behind and replaced by a green meadow. He walked side-by-side with the woman, who walked in a slow, steady pace.

The smell of fresh water filled his nostrils, Fury's ears perked when they reached a river. His legs trembled as he attempted to increase his pace. He stopped for a moment to lay down on the soft grass, to catch his breath and alleviate the pain in his legs. The woman sat next to him and waited patiently for him. Her actions somehow warmed him. Gathering his bearings, he tentatively went to the edge and fell. He stuck his muzzle into the water and greedily drank, not realizing before how dry his throat was. The woman sat next him. She cupped water in her hands and drank it as well.

Fury looked at her and noticed a scar on the back of her wrist. Catching him staring at her, she hid her hand from view as if ashamed.

Fury looked away, respecting her privacy.

"I…" the woman spoke and this time he could hear her. "Are you hungry?" she asked him in hearing his stomach growling.

Fury pulled his muzzle out of the water and closed his eyes, embarrassed.

"I'll go find us something to eat." She announced, standing onto her feet.

A whimper escaped Fury's throat. _Please, don't leave me. _

The woman stopped, she looked down at him as if she could read his thoughts.

"I'll hurry back." she promised before she vanished.

_No. Don't leave me. Please…come back…Please, please…_

_%_

Fury stretched as he awoke from his short nap. Feeling aroused, he turned to Angelia, who slept naked beside him on their bed. He was tempted to wake her up and start another round with her but decided against it. She was exhausted from his earlier attentions as it was. She never complained, but he knew her limits. Getting up he put his clothes on and went down stairs.

As Fury passed the hall, his ears perked as he heard Bride's laughter. She was sitting on the couch with her laptop, having yet another unending conversation with Holl85. Holl85 as it turned out was a single mother name Molly, with two sons, who lives in San Diego, California, where she manages a small hotel. Molly and Bride became quick friends though the Internet and chat online with each other whenever they had time to spare. The whole pack gets to hear a recap of their conversation during dinner from Bride, which mostly center on their children.

Fury went to Bride's side to see what was so funny.

"It's time for Trey and Al's annual haircuts and they're hiding from her. She said she'll come back online after she finds them."

Fury smiled at the boys' antic as he strode to the kitchen to grab a bite. From what Bride's been telling them, they sound more like children than teenagers.

Finishing his sandwich, Fury left the house to wander the streets. A few blocks from his house he caught the scent of an unknown Arcadian. Inhaling deeply, Fury turned to where the scent emanated from.

Hidden in the shrubs was a medium sized leopard. Although the leopard's body lay still, his eyes were alert, darting left and right. His topaz eyes caught Fury's.

"Hello," greeted the leopard, "I'm Alex. Don't mind me. I'm leaving your territory as soon as the sun is down."

"I'll give you permission to stay but you have to tell me why're you hiding and from who." Fury told him, not sensing any danger from him.

"I'm hiding from my mom."

"She tryin' to kill you." Fury guessed, having had the same experience.

"Worse, she wants to cut my hair." Alex's paws cupped his head as if to emphasize his point.

"Why don't you want your hair cut?" Fury asked out of curiosity, "Not like you're s lion or anything."

"I want to grow it out, you know, see how it looks."

"Did you tell your mother that?"

"No."

"Unless she's gonna beat you for talking back, tell her you want to grow your hair out."

"It's not the fear of her beatings preventing me – my mom never hits me. It's just...I don't want to upset her."

"And playing hide and seek is making her all jolly?"

The corner of Alex's mouth curled into a half smile. "She likes playing hide and seek. Said's it keeps her sharp."

"Hold up, she's not gonna come tearing up the neighborhood is she?"

Alex was offended. "She won't do that. She's a lady." he growled. "The most well-mannered wolf you'll ever meet."

"Wolf?"

"Yeah, my mom's got the biggest heart too. She adopted me after I was abandoned by my real parents."

What the leopard was claiming was confusing Fury. "Your mom's a wolf?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you came here? Cause you recognized the scent of wolves here?"

"Yeah."

"All right, listen as long as you don't start any trouble you can hide out here. I'll put the word out to my pack about you."

"Thank you."

Fury nodded, returning to the house to tell his pack about the Arcadian in their territory.

"Where have you been?"

Fury turned around where Angelia stood nostrils flaring, hands on her hips.

He shrugged. "Out for a run." His arm around her waist he pulled her to him, "I would've waked you up to join me, but I figure you needed the rest after this morning."

Angelia wrapped her arms around his neck. "Next time you go out for a run take me with you. I wanted to go running too. You don't know how lonely I was when I woke up and didn't see you there."

"Okay, next time I'll take you out with me." he said as he kissed her head, blonde strands tickling his chin. He turned his nose away as the strong scent of chemicals stung his nostrils. Angelia had embraced the life of a modern woman in the 21th century. Beginning with experimenting with her hair color. Originally black she had tired to dyed it light brown. At least light brown was the color she was going for. Having left the dye on for too long, her hair turned a few shades lighter than she had wanted. She throw a fit, locking herself in the bathroom, sobbing about how Fury wouldn't love her anymore. Fury thought she was being ridiculous and flashed into the room to reassure her that he still loved her no matter what color her hair was.


	5. Chapter 5

A marathon of romantic comedies were airing on T.V, Holly and Lacy's ultimate weakness. Both women decided to cancel their schedule and spend the day together in a house Lacy had recently purchased in New Orleans. Holly, in her were form, was lying on the couch with her head resting on Lacy's thigh. Holly relaxed as Lacy lazily ran her nails over the back of her ear. Lacy gave Holly the ability to transform into her were form at will. The Fates were against this. They wanted her to stay a human permanently but Lacy managed to reason with them. She reminded them that Holly was originally an animal. What they were suggesting was similar to what her false mate was doing, oppressing Holly's nature and causing her to be ashamed of her heritage. This being said the Fates changed their minds and agreed with Lacy without further arguments.

"_Lacy,"_

Lacy's gaze turned from the large screen T.V that was airing Beaches to Holly, who was telepathically communicating with her.

"_Will you look after my sons if anything happened to me?" _Holly's ears were down as she stared back at her with a sad eyes. With the eye patch not on one could see that one eye was a shade that was drastically lighter than the other.

Lacy smiled, _"Silly little wolf. I'm here. Nothing will happen to you."_

Holly gave out a loud bark and nuzzled Lacy's hair. Lacy hugged her neck.

"Though I love Bette Midler, I think we should stop watching the movie. It makes us so emotional. Want to go for a run?" Lacy suggested.

Holly barked a yes and jumped off the couch, her paws landing on soft warm grass. Lacy had transported them to a large open field. Holly admired the scenery and when she turned back to look at Lacy a large black wolf stood in her place. Whenever they went for a run, Lacy would transformed herself into a black wolf. Holly always appreciated that Lacy would do this for her. It made her think of old times with her pack when she was a pup.

"_Holly, look."_

Holly followed Lacy green gaze to a brown rabbit that was on her right, wiggling its nose. The two wolves remained perfectly sill, watching the small creature. When the rabbit hopped away, Holly and Lacy sprinted into action and gave chase.

0o0

Fury was restless and he didn't know why. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He looked at Angelia, who was sleeping on her stomach and lightly snoring. He moved over her to kiss her head but once again was repulsed by the strong scent of chemicals and pulled away. The smell made him sick to his stomach, but he couldn't tell her that. She was needy and an emotional wreck lately, and frankly he didn't deal with it right now. Getting out of bed, he put his clothes on, and swore that one day he'll finally learn to use his powers to dress himself. Having no one to teach him how to control his powers, he had to make do with what he could.

Spotting Bride when he went downstairs, he expected to hear an update about Molly as it was the norm. He loved hearing the stories. They brighten his day. He sat down and was greeted with a plate towered with pancakes. When Bride didn't say anything he grew anxious and asked about Molly.

"Molly's not online today. Last night, she told me she was spending today with her friend." said Bride, who was wiping syrup from Trace's mouth with a napkin. In his highchair, Trace held his head up for his mother, then went back to eating his pancakes and getting dirty with syrup again.

"Oh..." Fury nodded, pouring the syrup on his pancakes."Male or female." It wasn't his business but he felt the sudden urge to know. Secretly, he wished it wasn't a male. The thought upset him, but he didn't know why.

"Who?"

"Molly's friend."

"She didn't say."

"Bride, I think you should wait until he finishes all of his breakfast to clean him up." suggested Vane. Seeing that she was wiping Trace's face whenever he got a drop of syrup on himself.

"You're right, but I can't help myself. You know sticky syrup can be."

A large grin spread across Van's face as he look at Bride. "Of course I know."

Bride blushed and cleared her throat. "I don't want him to get irritated."

"How about letting him finish eating then throw him in the tub." suggested Fang.

"And keep your bedroom actives from the breakfast table." murmured Fury.

"You're one to talk." said Fang.

"What?" asked Fury.

Fang arched his brow at Fury. "You and Angelia been going at it like -"

Bride cleared her throat, reminding them that Trace was sitting with them. Fang mouthed an apology to Bride and turned back to Fury.

"Seriously, will she be able to walk again?"

"Jealous?"

"Enough." stated Vane, ending the banter.

They all know that Fang was in love with Amiee and unable to have at her on a daily basis like Fury and Angelia. Fang was jealous of Fury and baiting him for a fight.

Fang grunted and flashed out of the room. No one says anything, but they all knew he went to spy on Amiee at Sanctuary. Vane had warned him many time that it was dangerous and he'd be outnumbered, but of course Fang didn't listen.

Fury left the table and washed his plate in the sink. The animal in him urged him to go outside for a run. Following the instinct, he went outside to breath in the fresh air. He wondered about a few streets and found himself in Jackson Square. There he caught the scent of the Arcadian were-leopard he had met to other day. He was in a his human form, with tan skin, brown eyes, and dark blonde hair.

"Hey!" shouted Alex as he waved to Fury.

When Fury got closer, he saw that Alex was looking at some paintings a man was selling. "Done playing hide-n-seek with your mom?"

Alex laughed at his remark and turned back to the paintings.

"What're you doing?" asked Fury.

"Tryin' to find a gift for my mom. Our anniversary's coming up." said Alex.

"Anniversary?"

"The day she brought me home." Alex picked up a painting of a flower. "What'd you think?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're mated aren't you."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?"

"You understand woman."

"What kind of logic is that?"

Alex shrugged. "I love my mom. I want her to really like what I get her." Alex sighed, "I was going to bring my aunt Lacy. She'd knows what she likes, but they're together all the time. Can't got her alone. And I don't want my brother's help. He can't keep his mouth shut. He'll ruin the surprise."

Fury could see that the cub needed guidance. He wasn't some miracle worker, but he wanted to help the poor kid. "So...what does she like? What does she do?"

Alex named her interest off the top of his head, "She likes cooking, sewing, knitting, running, school."

"Get her something related to those things."

"No way, that's too common. It has to be special."

Fury shook his head. "Looks like you got your hands full."

0o0

After returning from their run, Lacy invited Holly to a battered woman's shelter that she frequently visited. Holly was hesitate but she agreed. Lacy told Holly that she wished she didn't have to do this but she believe that it was the only way to help her. Holly understood. She knew now, why Lacy was spending the day with her and doing all of the things she enjoyed. Lacy was preparing her for this, making her comfortable.

In the car, Lacy knew that Holly was nervous. She released the steering wheel and held Holly's hand. Holly squeezed Lacy's hand and put on a brave face. When they arrived, Lacy held Holly's hand and guided her through the doors. She led her to a large room where a group of women were sitting on chairs that were arranged in a circle. As Holly stood, Lacy asked each of the women permission if they would allow Holly to join them. After the women agreed, Lacy told Holly to sit down on an empty chair. Each of the woman introduced herself and told her story of why she was now residing in the shelter. As she listened to them speak, Holly started at the back of her wrist.

"I'm sorry if this upset you." said Lacy. "You don't have to share if you're not ready."

Holly merely nodded and put her hand over the other other one that she had been staring at.

"No. What you did...bringing me here..." Holly looked away from her wrist and up at Lacy. "Thank you. I really needed this."

Lacy smiled and turned to the women in the circle. "You've all shared your past. I think it's only fair that I share mine as well."

Holly stiffen when she heard this. Many years ago, before the states were fully formed, a human salesman once offered her and Lacy carbonated water. Carbonated water was the prototype of what humans today call soda. Holly declined the offer but Lacy bought a bottle. She drank it all in one gulp and went into a drunk like state. Then, she told Holly how she got the name Lacy. Lacy confessed that she was vicious as a child. She had tortured another god by sprinkling red sand all over his body. Red sand was an acid-like substance that surrounded the Underworld. Hades created it to keep prisoners in and outsiders out. For her crime, Lacy was punished by having to wear what she called a chastity suit. Holly gasped when Lacy took her clothes off and showed it to her. It was beautiful. The material resembled lace and wonderfully molded to the curves of her body. They appeared similar to modern day lingerie. Lacy told her that her sentence was almost up and as soon as the chastity suit was gone she was going to finally be able to lose her virginity.

Lacy also confessed that she once had a daughter, name Mintha, who she found as an infant, and adopted. Mintha died at a very young age and Lacy never forgot her. Mintha was the reason why Lacy was drawn to Holly. She said that she saw Mintha in Holly, which made her instantly protective of her. The one time that Lacy reincarnated into a human, she had to jump into a pyre to prove her innocence after her human sister, Ray, accused her of trying to steal her lover. Throughout all this, Lacy was laughing non-stop. The laughter was odd but it did not distract Holly from her disturbing confessions.

"When I was young. I was friends with a farm boy. I was from a different world then him. I suppose I was drawn to him because of his caring... and pure heart. He was very open, honest, naïve." Lacy gave a small laugh when she said the last part. "He aspired to be a judge. To bring justice to a world without. I supported him and his dreams."

Everyone listen closely to Lacy's words, but not as intensely as Holly. She did not know this story. Lacy didn't confess this one to Holly when she was in her drunken state.

"One day..."

Holly noticed the change in Lacy's tone. It was much more harsher then the previously light tone she had used in the beginning of her story. Her face was especially vulnerable. Without realizing it, Holly inched closer toward Lacy.

"We are in the woods and were attacked by bandits. I killed them."

Holly didn't finch at this, unlike the other women. Killing was a normal occurrence in her world. One must kill to eat and survive. It was a way of life.

"My farm boy was upset by this. He thought I was...well to rash. He didn't stop to think that I killed them to protect him." Lacy shrugged. "He can be very dense. His opinions of me changed after that. He feared me...I would never hurt him. I cared for him." She was silent for a moment and then continued. "He got his wish. He was a judge. There was a string of murders happening in his jurisdiction. All evidence pointed to me. Unlike the bandits, these were innocent people being murdered. I was being framed, but he had doubts about me. He didn't believe me. Thought the worse of me. Sentence me to fifty years...I will never forget the look in his eyes. They haunt me."

"What happened next?" asked Holly, breaking the silence. She knew that Lacy must have altered a few details to fit the modern world, but the outcome and feelings were the same.

"I was proven innocent. I only spent one year of my sentence. It was short but it changed me."

"And your farm boy?" asked one of the women in their circle.

"He came back. Begged for my forgiveness. I...I hated him for so long. He hurt me so much... we're talking again. We're friends. But things would never be the same."

Holly looked away from Lacy and her eyes wondered to the women in their circle. There was a fragment of her self reflected on everyone of these women, even Lacy. She could see it. It was so clear and frightening. They see it as well, which was why they were so open.

"Hello every, my name is Wrath..."

o0o

Wrath crouched lower into the grass, keeping her eyes on the squirrel. The small creature was busy licking its paws to notice her behind it. Wrath moved closer, ready to attack when the direction of the wind changed. The squirrel caught her sent and ran for its life. Wrath chased after it, not letting it out of her sight. She jumped over a large tree trunk, under a fallen tree, and across the field. The squirrel was quick but she was quicker. Soon she caught it between her teeth. After she finished eating, the foul oder of blood and dirt assaulted her nostrils. Following the scent, she was brought to an Arcadian male, unconscious on the ground. The male's clothes were torn at odd angles, blood stains could be seen on them and dried blood were on his skin as were dirt. His blonde hair was long, his face heavily bearded. He had cuts and bruised all over his body and one of his legs looked broken.

Wrath walked closer to him and heard his faint heartbeat. When she reached him she began to lick the wounds on his leg in an attempted to heal them. It was an instinctive thing to do. To help a fellow were in need. He was her enemy but he posed no threat to her in this condition. The male groaned, his eyes were barely opened, but he didn't move. She believed that he was unable to. After she licked the wound clean, she moved to the rest of his body.

With her teeth, she bit into the cloth of his clothes near his shoulder and began to drag him. She stopped when she heard him he groaned in pain and released him. She was planning on dragging him to shelter, but he seemed unable to make the journey with her. She nuzzled his face with her nose. His head had turned the other way, but there were no further respond. It was getting dark, her family would worry if she didn't return home soon. Her parents told her be on alert, since a few Arcadians were spotted in their territory.

Wrath looked at the man. He'd die if she left him. After debating what she should do, she decided to stay with him until morning. Afraid that he was cold, she gently laid her body over his to keep him warm through the night.

He appeared to be looking much better the next morning. Wrath left his side briefly to search for food. She had caught him a rabbit to eat, but when she returned he was no longer there. The faint scent of Arcadians filled the area. She wasn't afraid to fight the Arcadians but she was still a pup and knew she couldn't take them on. She glanced left and right, before dropping the rabbit from her mouth on to the place he had laid.

It was Wrath's birthday. She was turning twenty four as were the rest of her litter-mates. All of her female litter-mates were in heat except for her. No one thought it was odd since Wrath was the runt of the litter and a late bloomer. Normally, weres would be killed at birth if they showed any sign of weakness or imperfection, but Wrath was a fighter.

When Wrath was born her, due to her small size and lack of movement, the female Katagarias that were assisting her mother thought she was a stillborn and place her aside while her mother nursed her other newborn pups. Her mother was exhausted from birth and complained that she couldn't hear her own thoughts because of her loud and rowdy newborns. The other females asked her what she was talking about. The pups were whining but they weren't very loud. Her mother motioned to where the sound was coming from. The females realized that that was where they has placed the stillborn runt. Her mother shouted at the other females to bring her pup to her and let her see for herself if it was a stillborn. Wrath was alive. Her mother licked her cleaned and nudged her toward her nipple to suckle. She was given the named Wrath because although she was physically smaller than her litter-mates, but her bark was the loudest in her mother's ears.

Wrath's sisters were in human form, huddling together, and whispering about to each other. Wrath, who had yet to learned how to transform into a human, sat nearby and observed the ritual.

Female Katagaria's got to choose who they wanted to mate with. The unmated males had to fight against each other to display his strength and power to the female. The winner gets to mate with the female, but sometimes the female would choose one of the losers if he had impressed her enough.

When the ritual was, Wrath was alone as everyone was was paired off and left to find a spot for privacy. While the losers were left to lick their wounds. Feeling thirsty, she went to the river. While she drank from the river, Wrath's nose twitched. A heavenly scent trailed to her nose. She stopped drinking and looked up to find a large roasted rabbit on the other side of the river. Mouth watering, she inhaled the sweet scent and eyed the rabbit. Normally she would eat her food raw, since she didn't know how to start a fire, but roasted food was just as delicious.

Wrathed glanced left and right, suspicious as to why it was there. It must belong to someone. They must have left it there to cool down. She wanted it, she really did. But she learned long ago not to take things that aren't yours. She inhaled the delightful one last time before walking away.

"Its for you."

Wrath's entire body stiffened when she heard the deep male voice. Not recognizing it, she immediately went on alert. Prepared to fight this intruder if needed. From the corner of her eye, she saw movement and quickly turned to face him.

"I caught it for you." he said.

"Who are you?" demanded Wrath, "and what for?" She didn't sense any danger from him, but remain guarded.

"For saving my life."

o0o

Holly pressed her eyes closed as she recalled the memories of the man who had ruined her life. Destroyed her pack. "He was handsome. Beautiful turquoise eyes. Long blond hair." That always brushed her face and tickled her skin when he hovered above her. "Tall and lean body." Hard and strange pressing against her. She opened her eyes as she felt Lacy touched her hand. Her heart beat returning to it's normal speed.

Holly drank the cold water from the plastic cup Lacy handed to her. It managed to cool the heat building inside of her. The aching heat in her core that only _he _and one other person could invoke.

"I'm ready to see Grace."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for taking so long to update. I really love this story and promise I will not abandon it. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. They are what keeps me going.

I was looking back at my earlier chapters. Selene or Selena? The books I have read spelled her name with an _e_ at the end but some books had an _a. _I just took a look at the website and it's _Selena. _Sorry about the mix-up. I'm going to be using Selena from now on.

0o0

In Grace's office, Holly and Anna was sitting on the couch across from Grace. Grace stared at Holly, amazed at what she had just told her. She turned her gaze over to Anna, if that was her real name, surprised that she knew about the paranormal world and never told her. She thought that they were friends. How could she keep something as big as this from her?

"_We'll talk about it later."_

Grace gave Anna a sharp glare as she heard her voice in her head. _"You can read minds?" _she spoke to her back in her head.

"_Yes,"_

"_Since when?"_

"_Always."_

"_You know about Julian don't you?"_

"_I was there when Selena bought him. I knew you'd break his curse."_

"_Please don't be angry at Anna. I'm sure she had her reasons." _

Grace squealed when she heard Holly's voice in her head too. "You can read minds too?" she said out loud, because having a three-way conversation telepathically was getting a little too much for her to handle.

Holly and Anna nodded.

Grace directed her attention to Anna. She was the one who was keeping secrets from her. "How could you?"

"Dite will tell my mom if she saw me."

Dite was Aphrodite's nickname. Aphrodite was Julian's mother and Grace's mother-in-law. If Anna called her by the name, Dite, it meant that she knew her personally.

"Is...is that why you hardly visit?" asked Grace.

"There are many reasons why I rarely come here anymore, and that is one of them."

"Why, Anna?" pleaded Grace. It was obvious that something was going on in Anna's life. Something that she was not telling her.

Anna's lips pressed together. "We're here about Holly, not me -"

"Please tell us." begged Holly.

Grace looked at Holly. If Holly could feel the tension in Anna, then it was obvious that there was a real problem.

"Who is your mother?" asked Grace, attempting to gently ease the information out of her stubborn friend.

"Persephone."

"As in Persephone and Hades?" said Grace.

"Yes," Holly answered for her.

"Oh, I love their myth!" said Grace, "But...I didn't know they had a daughter?"

"No one knows about me. The only stupid myth I'm in is about me getting raped by my dad."

Grace gasped.

"Its no true." Anna assured her. "I still can't believe it's the only thing I'm remembered for." she huffed out an annoyed breath, "I wasn't raped. I'm still a virgin."

"A partial virgin." said Grace, recalling the conversation they had the other day.

"What do you mean by partial?" asked Holly.

"I have never been penetrated, but I did other things with my lovers." said Anna.

"But you have a daughter," stated Grace, "and I thought you meant partial by not falling in love before."

"Mintha was adopted and I have not fallen in love." explained Anna. "I can't have sex because of my sentence."

"What do you mean?" asked Grace.

"I wear a chastity suit 'cause I tortured another god." When Anna stood up, her clothes vanished.

People from ancient times never cared much for nudity. Grace had learned that lesson from her husband. She wasn't shocked that her friend would strip in front of her. What shocked her was the sexy lingerie Anna had been wearing underneath her clothes. Silver chains lay flat on her pale skin, hanging from the bottom of a beautiful black and silver choker necklace that artistically swirled around her neck. The chains connected to the top portion of her black lace bra and criss crossed over her torso and connected to her matching underwear.

"Did you get that from Tabitha's store?" Grace wondered out loud.

Tabitha, Selena's younger sister, owned a fetish shop called Pandora's Box. Grace had been in there a few times but had never seen anything like this.

Anna grinned. "It does resemble a fetish suit doesn't it?"

Grace didn't want to be rude and kept her mouth shut. Anna was going to tease her about it. She just knew it.

"Wanna touch?"

While Grace hesitated, Holly reached out and ran her fingertips over the chains and then her choker. "Wow." said Holly.

"My suit is suppose to reflect ares where I put the red sand on his body. Red sand is like acid." Anna explained. "As you can see," she waved her hands over her body, "I had lots of fun with him. Come one, Grace. I don't mind." Anna arched her back, presenting her body to her.

Unable to resist temptation, Grace reached her hand out and touched the silver area on the choker. Smooth and warm, it felt like skin.

"It's paint," said Anna.

Grace blinked. "This is paint?"

"Some of it. I get bore and added silver details with paint on the choker. The fabric is made of special material. It doesn't feel like I'm wearing anything at all, but when I feel threatened its becomes hard like armor."

"How do you go to the bathroom?" asked Grace.

"I can go to the bathroom like normal, but other than that I can't take it off. I could change the color." Anna snapped her fingers and the outfit turned red. "The Chthonian who put this on me immediately regretted it afterwards."

"He told you?" asked Holly.

"His erection told me enough." Anna cleared her throat. "I don't mind spending all day with you guys like this, but we really get to Holly's problems."

Anna's clothes appeared back on and everyone went back to their seats.

Holly turned to Grace. "Where was I?"

Grace looked at Anna and then Holly. She got the hint. They were focusing on Holly. "You're a wolf turned human. You had a false mate name Faron."

"Right." said Holly. "I can only get aroused by two men. My fated mate and my false mate."

"Beside those two, she's dead down there." added Anna.

Holly nodded in agreement. "My false mate was the first man I had sex with and my last."

"At first we thought he put a frigid spell on her but he didn't." said Anna. "What he did to her was psychological."

"It all started with the rabbit." said Holly.

"What does a rabbit have to do with anything?" asked Grace.

"Faron. I saved his life. He wanted to repay me back. Gave me a roasted rabbit."

"In return for the one you caught for him." said Anna.

"He could be so romantic sometimes." Holly said dreamily.

"She has a bit of Stockholm syndrome leftover." Anna told Grace. "It comes and goes."

Holly sighed. "I don't hate him. I just didn't love him. He was...my friend."

0o0

"Sorry for making you wait." said Faron as he pushed through the bushes to their meeting spot deep in the forest.

Wrath wagged her tail as he approached her. She was beginning to worry that he wouldn't come. A friendship had formed between them and they meet with each other once every three weeks.

"I have a surprise to show you." she said as he sat down beside her.

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

He did as he was told. Wrath checked to make sure he couldn't see anything and stood on her hind legs. She had recently learned to transformed into a human. She wanted him to be the first one to see her.

"Now open them."

Faron opened his eyes and sucked in a breath. "You're beautiful." he closed the distance between the and pressed his lips on her.

Wrath pulled away from him and wiped her mouth. "What are you doing?"

"I..." Faron cleared his throat. "You...you're naked."

Nudity wasn't something Wrath cared much for. Those in her pack walk around naked all the time. "What were you doing?"

"Wha-oh um...it's called kissing."

"I know what kissing is. What I'm asking you is why did you kiss me?"

"You're naked."

"You already said that."

Faron ran his fingers through his hair. "I mean you're naked."

"Is it a male things?"

Faron groaned in frustration. "Let's forget about the kiss. Um...you can turn into a human now. It's wonderful." he paused from a moment and stared at her chest. "Here, you need to cover up." He took off his cloak and placed it over her.

"I don't think I should wear this. It's got your scent all over it. My pack will go mad if I go back smelling like an Arcadian."

"Please,_ I'll _go mad if you won't cover up."

Wrath kept the cloak on since his face was twisted as if in pain. He was aroused. She had seen that look before on the faces' of the males in her pack. That day when they were fight over her sisters. "I can't mate with you." she out right told him.

Faron looked at her in shock.

"I'm not in heat I can't mate with you."

"What are you – I didn't say I wanted to mate with you."

Wrath looked at the bulging on his trousers, and then turned back to his face. "You didn't have to say anything." she turned to walk away and nearly tripped, but caught herself.

Faron grabbed her waist. "You all right?"

"Yes." She straightened herself, but Faron hadn't released her from his grasp. "Walking with two legs is hard."

"Have you been practicing on your own?"

Wrath nodded.

"Show me." He ordered, releasing her a stepping a few feet back from her. "Walk to me."

Wrath straightened her spine, kept her arms on her sides and put one foot in front of the other. Left, right, left, right. She chanted to herself and stopped when she reached him.

"You've done well on your own." He complimented. "But you need more practice and keep a good posture. Watch me." As he causally walked, she studied his movements. "Now you try."

0o0

Holly walked in a study pace between the couches where Grace and Anna sat to show Grace what Faron had taught her.

"Honestly, the man could be a runway coach." said Anna, "Work it Holly...and...pose!"

Holly stopped and struck an elegant pose. Anna and Grace clapped their hands.

"Want to try?" Holly asked Grace.

Grace shook her head. "I could never walk like that."

"It's really easy." Holly said.

"Come on, Grace." coaxed Anna.

Giving in, Grace stood up and straightened her clothes. Holly showed her her walked one more time and Grace did her best to imitate her.

"Good posture is important." directed Holly, "Keep your feet straight ahead of you. Careful were you put your legs."

Grace wobbled left and right on her heels, her arms were swinging on her sides. She spread her legs apart, attempting to pose toward the end with her hands on her hips. It was awful. Ungraceful. She was embarrassed and waiting for the other women to laugh at her. They didn't.

Anna stood up. "Here, let a pro show you how its done."

Grace and Holly sat down in the couch. Anna had one hand on her hip while the other was down. While she walked her shoulders and hips were swinging front and back in an exaggerated manner. Grace and Holly silently giggled together when Anna walked passed them and they saw that her breast were slightly bouncing up and down. She stopped, spread her legs, tilted her hips to the left, and blew kisses to an imaginary audience. Grace and Holly couldn't hold their laughter in any longer. Then, she did a back flip and landed Trinity style from The Matrix Reloaded. Left arm spread out and left knee bent, right leg stretched to the side, and her right hand was balance on the floor. Anna stood up and laughed with them. They were wiping tears from their eyes by the end of the day.

Grace had never seen them like this, free and energetic. Anna was like that somethings, but no as opened as now. Holly was so timid and shy. The only thing that Grace noted that was different was that Anna was here. The two women truly are best friends.

"Have you had dinner yet?" asked Grace

"No," said said Anna and Holly.

"How about you come to my house? Meet the kids and Julian." suggested Grace. "I don't think Aphrodite would come over tonight."

"I know she won't." stated Anna. "What do you say, Holly?"

"Let me call Traver and Alex first."

Holly called her sons and check if they were okay without her. Both were fine, Trever was out with Kelly and Alex was hanging out with a new friend he made.

"You guys go ahead. I'll meet you there." said Anna. "I have something to do first."

0o0

"Yeah, mom. We're fine." Alex said to his mother before hanging up his cellphone. "Come on, man."

Fury followed Alex to the Warehouse District on Commerce Street. The streets were crowded with activity, both tourist and local. Artwork were being display everywhere. Alex stopped in front of an old abandoned warehouse. The large-paned windows were tinned. The large doors were made of solid metal.

"My Aunt Lacy bought this warehouse awhile ago and totally redid the place." Alex dialed some numbers on his cellphone and the doors opened.

Fury inhaled the sweet and warm scent that enveloped him when the doors flew opened. The animal in him wanted to roar with pleasure. He didn't know what that particular scent was, but he loved it.

The inside was completely different from the outside. It was tastefully decorated with warm colors and fresh flowers. Alex lead him up a flight of stairs and into his bedroom. It was clean, neat, with an racer theme. Toy cars and motorcycles lined the shelves. A desk with a laptop on it. The bed was a car with wheels on it. There was no doubt that the leopard was still a kid.

"My mom designed the place and Aunt Lacy - she's loaded with mad powers - did all this for me."

"Nice." was all Fury was able to say. "What's that smell?" He couldn't help it. He had to asked. It was driving him crazy. He kept himself under control because he didn't want to embarrassed himself in from of the cub.

Alex took his jacket off and glanced at Fury. "What smell? Oh! The candy. My mom and aunt are addicted to the stuff. Entire kitchen's stocked with chocolates, taffy, whatever they could get their hands on. Chocolates are deadly to some Weres, but we can eat it."

"Oh,"

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a minute."

Fury nodded. As soon as Alex shut the door, Fury bolted from the room to search for the source of the smell. In the hall, he sniffed the air. It was all over the house. He felt his fangs elongated and brushed his tongue against them. He was losing his mind. It must be the chocolates. Weres-Hunters are highly allergic to chocolates. One bite and they were dead. The smell must be lethal as well.

Fury looked down at the tent in his pants. He was hard as steel. He didn't want the cub to see him like this. No one had ever looked up to him before, admired or trusted him. The cub would lose all respect for him if he found him like this. He needed to get out of this place.

When he rushed down the hall and came to a halt in front of a door. Without a second thought, he twisted the knob and went inside. The smell was strong here.

0o0

Lacy shook her head when she found Fury. She had a feeling that something was not right at her house. She was going to let it go, but decided to come here and see. Fury was on Holly's bed, sheets warped around his body as he buried his nose on her pillow. "Excuse me."

Surprised by Lacy, Fury tried to jump off the bed but was tangled by the sheets. Humiliated, he was speechless.

"Hi," said Lacy, quickly thinking of a way to get rid of him.

Fury's face red and he was panting. "Hi," he finally said.

"Hi," said Lacy, stepping toward him.

"Hi," he said. He remained where he was and eyed Lacy suspiciously.

"Hi," said Lacy. She tugged on the pillow and sheet he was holding.

Fury was reluctant to let go, but released them when she tugged one more time.

"Bye," she said.

Fury got the hint and walked around her. "Bye," he said when he reached the door. He couldn't turn back to face her and shut the door behind him.

The sheets and pillow dissolved in her hands. New sheets and pillows appeared on Holly's bed. She took out two cans of febreze from the bath room and bath the whole room in it. Once done, she flashed herself to Grace's home.


	7. Chapter 7

Holly was happy that she had told Grace the truth about herself. It felt like she had removed a heavy weight from her chest. She was more comfortable around her now. She could breathe easier. She, Grace, Julian, and the children were sitting in the dining room, eating while they waited for Lacy to arrive.

"Your children are beautiful." said Holly. She smiled at Vanessa, Neco, Dimitri, Penelope, Selene, and Simon.

"Thank you."

"I have two of my own."

"You do?"

"Traver and Alex. Traver was a baby when I found him wounded on the ground. Some children had hit him with a rock from a slingshot. His wing was broken. I took him home with me and nursed him back to health."

"Wing?" said Julian.

"He's a falcon and Alex is a leopard. I found Alex wondering in the wood and brought him home."

"You adopted them." said Grace.

"Yes. Anna thought I'd benefit from interacting with them. I admit I was a bit weary, but Anna convinced me. She was right. My sons are my world." And she was more comfortable around men now. Holly looked at Julian. He was tall with blonde hair and a muscular build. Normally, she would shy away from men like him, but not anymore.

"I think what you did was wonderful." said Julian, "There are many children out there who are unfortunate."

Grace took Julian's hand into hers. They shared a look that revealed the love and adoration that they had for on another. Holly wished she could have something like that. Sensing Lacy's arrival, Holly didn't look up when she heard a car pull up on the driveway. Hearing a knock on the door, Julian excused himself to welcome their guest.

"I bought dessert." said Lacy as she came in holding a large pink box.

Holly, already knowing what they contained, opened the boxes while licking her lips. Grace went into the kitchen and took out some plates. Lacy placed the small artfully decorated square cakes on each of them. The adults were marveling at the beauty of the pastry as the children dived in.

"You made these?" asked Julian.

"They're beautiful." said Grace.

"Thank you." said Lacy, "Me and Holly took a culinary class together a couple of years ago."

"It was fun to learn new recipes. The teacher was wonderful, always patient." said Holly.

While they were eating, Holly noticed that Julian was glancing at Lacy.

"Great to finally meet you in person, Anna." said Julian. "Grace told me a lot about you."

Holly and Lacy turned to him. He was sitting across the table from the two women. Grace, who was next to him, looked at Lacy for answers. She knew that Lacy didn't want Aphrodite to know about her true identity and wondered if it was all right if Julian did.

"She told me a lot about you too." said Lacy.

Julian gave her a charming smiled.

_"Do you know him from somewhere?"_ Holly asked Lacy in her mind.

_"I tried to recruit him as a Dark Hunter, but he refused my offer." _

_"Oh..."_

_"I doubt he recognizes me."_

Lacy was a recruiter for Artemis, who was too lazy to actually go to every vengeful human in the world herself. Lacy knew every Dark-Hunter and Squire ever made since she was the one who selected them. None of the Dark-Hunters knew of her because she often went to them in disguise. She had a large closet filled with preserved human bodies or figurines she molded from clay that she wears like garments. She was wearing one right now as was Holly. When Holly was released from her services, Lacy took her to her closet to choose which body she wanted.

"Anna, can you please pass the syrup?" asked Grace.

_"How come you didn't tell Grace your real name?"_ Holly asked Lacy.

_"She never asked." _Lacy answered as she handed Grace the bottle.

"How did you two meet?" asked Grace.

Holly was thinking of a way to answer the question, when Lacy answered.

"During jury duty," she said, "we were judging a case together."

"What was it about?" asked Julian.

Lacy turned her head to Holly, waiting for her permission to speak of this subject.

Holly cleared her throat. "A man was put on trial for murdering his wife because...she didn't love him."

"That must've been a difficult case." said Julian.

_"It was your case wasn't it?" _Grace telepathically asked Holly.

_"Yes," _Holly answered.

_"What was his sentence?"_

_"Eternity in Hades." _Holly said sadly.

"Yes. It was." Lacy said to Julian. "His motives were quite clear. He murdered her because she didn't return his affections and attempted to take his own life. As the old saying goes, _if I can't have you, no one will_."

Holly closed her eyes as she remembered Faron's voice as he whispered those words to her.

Julian cleared his throat. "You two live in San Diego. How is it over there?"

"I love being so close to the ocean." said Holly. "I run an inn with my sons over there. You're always welcome to come visit some time."

"That sounds lovely." said Grace as Julian nodded.

"Kids, what do you say about going to the beach this summer?" said Julian.

The children cheered. When Holly looked down at them to admire how adorable they are, she noticed a gap between Vanessa and Neco. Neco had moved a seat away from his sister and was speaking to her over the chair. She found it odd because she remembered that when they first sat down the twins were sitting together. Maybe the children had an imaginary friend or placed at small doll on that seat that Holly couldn't see because of the angle she was in?

After dinner was over, Holly and Lacy thanked Grace and Julian and called it a day. When they were about to leave Vanessa went up to Lacy.

Lacy knelt down to meet the little girl's eye level. "Yes?"

"Will you come back to play with us again?" said Vanessa.

"Of course we will." said Lacy.

While they were walking down the driveway, Holly and Lacy waved goodnight. Lacy stopped for a moment and scratched her shoulder. Vanessa waved her hand, while holding a clear ball with flashing lights.

"There's something I need to tell you Holly." said Lacy as she pulled out of the driveway.

"What?"

"Alex made a new friend."

"That's great." said Holly, excited for her son. Alex was a bit of a loner, with few friends. Holly was happy that he made a new one so fast.

"It's Fury."

Holly blinked a few times. "What?"

"He was in our house."

"In…in our house?" Holly stuttered. She was shocked that Alex was friends with Fury. Fury, her true mate was in her house. His scent would be everywhere. How could she go home now? She'll be crazy with lust for him.

"What do you want to do?" asked Lacy as she stopped at a red light. "Do you want to go home?"

"I don't know." Holly told her honestly.

"He was reacting to your scent." said Lacy. When the light turned green, she stepped on the gas pedal.

"What do you mean? How could he? My scent's not the same as before."

"The animal in him seems to have imprinted you to its memory. I caught him in your bedroom humping your pillow."

"He was doing _what_?"

"Fury was jerking off on your bed. With your pillow." Lacy paused. She turned from the road to look at Holly. "It turns you on, doesn't it?"

"A little."

"Do you want the pillow?" Lacy asked her in a deadpan voice.

Holly blushed, "Y-No! I-I-mean…well…um…"

Lacy stepped on the brakes and turned the car around. In a flash, their surrounding changed and they were in the garage of their home in San Diego.

Holly glanced around, wondering why Lacy brought them here.

"Do you want to see Fury again?"

Holly shook her head. "I don't want to hurt Angelia."

"And I don't want _you _hurt, Wrath."

When Lacy used her real name, Holly knew that she was dead serious.

"I don't want to push you, but you need closure from your past and Fury. You have to remember this Wrath. Fury is your true mate you have the right to see him. Far more rights than Angelia."

Holly took a deep breath and released it. "I do want to see him. I suppose...I'm scared of what he'll think of me. Because of...of what happened when we parted."

"He won't think bad of you. He doesn't even remember you."

0o0

Fury was ashamed to have acted that way. Although it was not his fault, he was still disgusted with himself and embarrassed that he was caught. Who was that woman? Was she Alex's mom or aunt? He hopped she didn't tell Alex about what he did and forbid them from hanging out. He would be disappointed if they couldn't be friends anymore. It was uncharacteristic of Fury to admit that he wanted friends, but he liked the cub. He was a good kid, fun to be around.

"Where were you?" demanded Angelia as she marched to him in the living room.

Fury stopped his musing and looked at his mate.

"Out with a friend." he answered, scrubbing himself. He was standing under the shower, washing away the scent off himself.

"You don't have friends." said Angelia. "I mean, that's what Fang said."

"Don't go listening to Fang. He's too caught up in his own shit, his head's not on right."

Angelia went to hug him and immediately pulled away. "What's that scent on you?!"

Fury scratched the back of his neck and picked up the bottle of body wash. "Coconut."

Angelia pulled his arm toward her and inhaled the scent on his neck.

"I don't like this scent on you."

Fury grinned. "What scent do you like on me?"

Angelia smiled and kissed him.

0o0

Holly stood in front of Faron's cell. She hadn't had the courage to see him for over four hundred years, but at this moment she was angry on behalf of Fury to even think about herself and her discomfort. Faron's thin body was chained to the walls of his cell. His hair was dirty and matted. His skin dried and creaked from his recent whipping. Holly healed the wounds on his body with her powers, unable to see him like that. Years ago, she truly wanted him to suffer for what he did to her, but seeing him now broke her heart. No mattered what he did to her, she cared deeply for him. She just didn't love him the way he wanted her too.

"Why did you do it?" asked Holly.

Faron looked up from the ground and started at Holly. He seemed as if he was lost in a daze. "Wrath?" he smiled, "Come here. I miss you."

Holly hesitated and found it odd that he recognized her after she had changed her body. Gathering her courage, she opened the door of his cell and went inside.

"Faron," she said, "do you remember Fury?"

"Who?"

"The wolf I was with."

Faron's eyes turned red, but that was all he was capable of. He couldn't lash out at her like he did before. "I should've killed him."

"You erased his memories of me."

"I should've erased your memories too." he said.

"Why didn't you?"

He shook his head, "I wanted to prove that I could make you love me."

Holly flinched at the word love. It was all he ever said to her. The emotion he claimed he felt for her. It was his reason, and his motivation.

"Why did you erased his memories?"

"I promised you I wouldn't kill him. It was the next best thing." Faron laughed.

Holly stared down at him for a moment before turning around, walking out of the cell doors.

"Do you think you would've been happy if he took away your memories?" asked Lacy, who had materialized next to her.

"No," said Holly.

Lacy nodded and led her to her bedroom.

"He calls everyone Wrath, you know."

"Does he?"

"All he sees is you."

Holly pressed back her tears. "Is there something you can do? The thought of him like this was tearing apart before, but now that I have seen him...please help him."

"Don't worry, I'll do something about him." Lacy assured her.

The inside of Lacy's bedroom was empty with the exception of a coffin in the center. Lacy opened the lid of the coffin and gestured Holly in. After Holly stepped inside and laid down, Lacy did the same and laid beside her and closed the lid. When Lacy pushed opened the lid again they were transported into another room.

Lacy and Holly stepped out of the coffin and into Lacy's real bedroom. Lacy went to the stone wall that had cubbyholes with miniature humans, about eleven inches in height, stood. While Lacy was busy inspecting her closet, Holly went to another wall and smiled at the collection of photographs hanging there. It was of her and Lacy through the years. Beginning from the early nineteen hundreds to now. She laughed at the hairstyles and fashions they had in those eras.

"Holly, come here."

Holly turned to Lacy and went inside the walk-in-closet. Holly remembered what Lacy had told her the last time she was there. On the left side were bodies once occupied by humans. The ones on the right, Lacy had created and molded from clay. Holly looked at the numerous faces. There were both men and women that appeared as if they were sleeping. Holly remained on the right side of the closet, marveling at the clay figures. She couldn't bring herself to go to the left side. It felt too personal, an invasion of someone's privacy, to take over their body. She glanced at Lacy before making her selection.

"What do you want to look like?" asked Lacy. The clay figures are white, blank canvas that could be colored whatever they wanted too. The figurine would be enlarged when she leaves her current body and enter that one.

"You."

Lacy raised her brows in question.

"I want to look like you."

"Okay." Lacy went to her art table and took out some paint and brushes.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?"

"I figured you'd tell me."

"I want to look like you because I want...I need your strength when I meet Fury."

"Okay, which of my looks do you want?"

Holly smiled, happy that Lacy didn't mind her asking for her look. "The one where you had black hair and green eyes."

"Do you want to try?" Lacy held the brush to her.

Holly took the brush and the figurine.

0o0

"Hey Bride," said Fury when he saw her in the living room with Trace and Vane.

The couple and their son were sitting on the floor over a soft mat, playing with Trace's toys.

"Hi, Fury." said Bride.

"What happened?" asked Vane. "You came home all weird and ran to the bath."

"I don't want to talk about it." Fury grumbled. "So, Bride, did you hear anything from Molly yet?"

"Oh, yeah. She said she's coming to New Orleans to visit her friends. I'm so excited."

"Really?" Fury didn't know why he was excited too, but he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. "When?"

"Soon. She had to take care of a few things first and then she'll come."

0o0

In the next chapter, Holly and Fury are going to finally meet in person, and Dare's childhood is going to be explored.


	8. Chapter 8

Holly took her first breath of air into her new lungs. She opened her eyes and blinked a several times to adjust her vision. She sat up from the bed and stretched the stiffness out of her new muscles. As she turned her head to the right, she saw Lacy leaning over her old body that was lying on an operation table nearby. She placed her feet on the floor and flexed them before she slowly stood up. There was a slight heaviness weighting her down, a familiar side affect she had dealt before when she entered her other body. She managed to push through and walked toward Lacy.

"I need to show you something." said Lacy, gesturing her to her side.

"What is it?" asked Holly as she looked down at the body she recently left.

"Take a look at this." Lacy said as she pushed the body's eyelids open. The discoloration on the eye was gone and the colors matched.

"It went away."

"From this body," Lacy released the eyelids and a hand mirror appeared in her hand. She put it in front of Holly. "You don't have a common infection."

Holly took the mirror from Lacy and stared at her reflection. "I don't understand. Why are these eyes different colors. Did I overcoat one more than the other?"

"I have a theory, but I need to have a look at your original body first."

The body on the table vanished and was replaced by a another human body Holly hadn't seen in hundreds of years. Lacy pushed opened the eyelids and revealed the different shades of yellow.

"What happened? Why are my eyes like that?"

Lacy closed the eyelids and looked at Holly. "Before Faron killed you, something fell on your eyes."

Holly conjured up the memories and remembered the stinging pain on her eyes. How it blurred her vision with red and caused her to fall on the ground.

"I remember now."

* * *

><p><em>Fury rested his chin over his paws as he stared out from the cave into the dark sky. His ears and nose twitched from a sound in the distant and the hint of a foreign scent, he pushed himself up to scan the open area. Behind him she emerged, a dark figure with a soft voice and sweet scent.<em>

_"Fury, I think we should leave." she said in slight panic._

_Fury turned his head to look at her, wondering what she was talking about and why she was trembling._

_"We can't stay here anymore. He's coming..."_

"Hey!" Fury blinked as Alex snapped his fingers on front of Fury's face.

"Don't doze off on me man." said Alex.

Fury shook his head. "Sorry."

Fury managed to find Alex and explained to him that he had an emergency at home and had to run off. Alex accepted it and didn't ask any question. They were sitting at a cafe, going through some magazines. They were still on their search for a present for Alex's mother. Fury stopped at a page that caught his eye and showed it to Alex.

"Cool, dude." Alex exclaimed. He looked at the information below the picture and teared it off. He called the phones number to confirm with the owner that they still have it. "Let's go see if its still good. The guy said he'll hold it for us."

When they arrived at the antique shop, an elderly human man named, John, greeted them.

"We're here for this. I called you earlier." said Alex as he showed John the torn page.

"Yes, come." said John as he waved them toward the back. "Here is it."

Alex and Fury went to the antique candy dispenser to examine it. The bottom part was painted green with a square glass case on top.

"Does it work?" Fury asked John.

"Of course. Wait here." John went to the back and returned with a plastic bag filled with gumballs. He pulled opened the cover of the case and poured the contains of the bag in. Closing the cover, he placed a coin in, and twisted the knob, and a gumball popped out.

"We'll take it." said Alex.

John hummed as he wrapped the candy dispenser up and thanked them for the patronage. When they walked out of the store, Fury couldn't stop smiling at how goofy Alex looked. Hugging the box like it was precious cargo, the cub was so happy that he found a present for his mother. Fury could never understand the bond Alex had with his mother. The good relationship between them was foreign to him, but he had to admit he didn't dislike it.

Trever followed the two weres as Lacy had ordered him to do. Lacy said to spy on them without their knowledge and report back to her. When he first heard that Alex had befriended Fury he wondered if Alex knew that this was the same Fury their mom was suppose to be mated too in the beginning. Alex probably didn't know or else he wouldn't be all chummy with him. His little brother was as protective of their mom as he was. When their mom explained to them what was going on, they thought it was unfair and already decided to hate whoever was going to be their new father. No man was good enough for their mother.

When Trever first saw Fury and found out that he was his mom's true mate he nearly tripped on his own feet. No way. Fury was a walking dead man with that mouth. But he supposed if his little brother liked Fury, he must be a decent guy. Alex's a good judge of character and Trever trusted his brother.

* * *

><p>Leaving Holly alone with her revaluation, Lacy went to Dare's cell to continue their session. Dare was expecting her. He stood up as soon as he saw her and his eyes instantly went to the scars on her face. The cell area vanished and they were transported to room that often used. Both were seated in their spot.<p>

She had purposely allowed these scars to show. In the years that she had treated her patients, Lacy noted that they are more comfortable seeing her disfigured like this rather than a beautiful woman. These scars are reflections of her inner pain, tragic experience, and heartache. She was physically baring her soul to them and hoped that they would do the same.

In their last few sessions, Lacy had established a sort of friendship with him. He was still guarded his feelings from her, but she was starting to see the wall he had built around himself creaking. His issues were related to his mother, her neglect, and his constant need for approval. To deal with a man like him, Lacy must remain authoritative yet gentle.

"Where did you get scars like those?" Dare apprehensively asked. This question was important to Dare. It was the same one he has asked his mother before she told him who gave it to her and exactly how she got it. She was raped by his father and group of others and found out they were mates. He imprisoned her afterward and attempted to torture her into accepting him. She had escaped after giving birth with three of her human children, leaving the other three that were pups behind.

"Demon attack."

"Were they trying to rape you?"

"Some of them."

"Are they still alive?"

"No."

Dare was silent for a moment before pulling up his shirt up to reveal a large scar on his right abdomen. "I got this when I fell."

Lacy stood up from her seat and went to Dare. "It must've been painful."

"It was nothing."

That was not true. Dare had fallen on a broken tree branch and was bleeding profusely. He ran to his mother for comfort, but she pushed him away.

Dare glanced at her scars and looked away. "What about you?"

"In the beginning, yes. After a while my body went numb. I went on a killing spree, slaughtered everything in my path."

"I've never been on a killing spree," admitted Dare, "but I have thought about it."

"I've done it."

"How does it feel?"

"Not as satisfying as one might think." Lacy stood up and went back to her seat.

* * *

><p>"Holly,"<p>

Holly looked up from her body on the table to see Clotho. Clotho was one of the Fate sisters. She was the goddess who spun the thread of human life. She decided when a person was born, and if they should be saved or be put to death. Holly quickly fell onto her knees and bowed to her. Clotho gesture for her to stand and follow her to Lacy's couch to sit. Lacy had told Holly about making the Fates and Savitar swore they would not interfere in her decision and her therapy sessions. She used the power of the helmet to prevent anyone from seeing Holly.

Holly could feel Clotho's gaze on her eyes. Clotho was silent for a moment before she spoke, "You carry a part of him inside you."

"Did you and the others knew all along?" wondered Holly.

"Yes, although we were feigning knowledge. We thought it was best if you figured it out yourself." When Holly didn't reply, she continued, "I know that this...has taken its toll on you. Perhaps we are being too selfish and insensitive."

Holly lowered her eyes and listened obediently to Clotho.

"Is it too soon for you to be with a man again?" asked Clotho, "Should we have waited? Gave you more time?"

"No," replied Holly as she held up her head, "I...I know you are only trying to help me. I think this is good. I needed the push."

"Do you want to be with Fury?"

"Yes, but I know that it would never happen. He loves Angelia."

"Say the word and she will be gone."

"No. I don't want that. I will never forgive myself, if I was the reason for separating two people that honestly love each other."

"I understand."

"Then, will you sever his connection to me?"

* * *

><p>Dare was quietly, relaxing on the couch after their brief conversation about slaughtering and killing sprees. Lacy tuned into the conversation between Clotho and Holly. Give it to Clotho to seek out Holly, when she was not around. Lacy didn't have a problem with it. She could see and hear everything that goes on around Holly. She would stay back and watch for the time being, but if things seemed that it was going out of hand, she would put a stop to it.<p>

"This has something to do with my mate, doesn't it?" Dare suddenly said. "It's why you're here."

"Of course it does." There was no point in denying it. He was going to figure it out sooner or later.

"Who is she?" He asked eagerly.

"You'll know when you meet her."

"Why can't you tell me? Is it someone I know?"

"Got a girl you fancy?" Lacy said with a British accent.

"No." Dare said quickly.

Lacy giggled at him and returned to speaking with an American accent. "She must be pretty to attract your attention."

Dare replied with a grunt.

"Older or younger?"

He grunted once again.

"Human or were?"

Dare was fiddling with his hands, contemplating if he should tell her. Lacy could very easy look into his mind and see the girl he was infatuated with, but didn't. He should tell her about it himself.

"There's no point. She's dead."

"How?"

"Heard she got crushed to death under a building."

"I'm sorry."

Dare shrugged. "It was for the best."

Lacy didn't have to use her powers to feel the love he had for this girl and the pain he felt after her death.

"Did you ever spoke to her? Introduced yourself?"

Dare grunted and she took it as a no. He was closing himself off again and she would not allow him to. She peeked into his mind and memories to find some details about his encounters with this girl.

"Did you enjoyed the way she rubbed your belly?"

This question caught him off guard and shot up into a sitting position. "How did you know?"

"Women's intuition."

Dare snorted.

"All right I used my powers to see."

Dare was silent for a moment, having an inner battle with himself. "Did she suffer?"

"No, it was instant."

"Good."

"Do you wish you could have been there with her? To protect her?"

"If I was there she would have suffered and died sooner."

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm my father's son."

Lacy straightened her back and reclined on to her seat. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Tell me about your father."

"If you already know everything than I don't have to explain it to you."

The subject was too much for him to speak about. He had heard the story often enough that it was tattooed into his veins, where the blood of his father flow.

"I'm a cruel and vicious bastard just like him...I betrayed my own brother. I'm a monster." he laughed, but beneath the laughter Lacy could see the vulnerable child that he was.

* * *

><p>When Alex invited Fury to his house, Fury was reluctant to go with the memory of what happened last time looming over him. Inside, he was surprised that he no longer smelled the scent of chocolates and that it didn't drove him wild anymore. He wanted to ask Alex about it, but didn't want to press his luck.<p>

Fury had taken apart the candy dispenser to take a look inside of the contraption. He and Alex had the brilliant idea of creating their own and giving it to Alex's mother instead. Fury worked on the plastic parts while Alex worked on the base. Fury was having a fun time cutting and shaping the plastic with his claws. He would glance at Alex to see how it was going on his end. Fury didn't understand the but it seemed like he knew what he was doing. With the two of them, the project was finished before nightfall. Hours passed before Fury realized how late it was. He needed to return home, return to Angelia. She'd be furious with him for being gone all day.

Alex and Fury put everything away and began cleaning up after Fury told him he had to leave. They froze when they heard the door opened and shut.

"Shit! It's my mom." Alex exclaimed. He quickly took out a sheet and threw it over their project. Grabbing Fury's arm, he lead him out of his room. "Come here, I want you to meet her."

* * *

><p>My name is Izzy and I'm a cliffhanger junkie. There I admit it.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't know that Lachesis (one of the Fate sisters) was also called Lacy before I wrote this. To avoid confusion, I will only use the Fate's real name and not their nicknames.

* * *

><p>Savitar was standing on the side of a nearby building, watching Holly as she prepared herself. Mintha was standing in front of Holly. She was holding Holly's hands and looking up at her. This revealed new information to him. Mintha didn't always stay with Lacy. He wondered if anyone else could see Mintha with Holly, the Fate sisters perhaps. The sisters are watching Holly just as he was. This was the moment that they all have been anticipating for years, they wouldn't miss it. This was the day Holly was going to meet Fury face-to-face after four hundred years of separation. They were all waiting to see if Holly and Fury would pick up where they left off. When they first met, both of their hearts were fill with despair by the experience they had endured. Fury was rejected by his family and left for dead. Holly was riddled with the guilt of abandoning her pack and her self-esteem was destroyed by Faron. They had saved each other, during the short time they were together, but their relationship never had time to progress before they were tore apart from one another.<p>

"What are your thoughts?" Savitar asked Lacy who materialized next to him beside the building. His gaze went her and then Mintha. He wondered if she could see Mintha.

"She wants to let Fury go. She wants him to be happy."

He took that as a no. If she couldn't see her daughter, he wasn't going to push the subject. It would only hurt her. "Is he?"

"What do we know about true happiness?"

"You have a point, but how can he know happiness when its under false premises. The truth will be revealed soon. Let's see who he will choose."

"She's the one who must choose. Not him."

"We'll see."

"You may see all, but I know Wrath's heart much more than you do."

* * *

><p>Holly stood outside of her home. She leaned against the door and ordering herself to relax, but the knowledge of Fury being on the other side of the door was causing her to panic. She wished Anna was here to comfort her, but knew that she had to do this on her own. She closed her eyes as her hands tingled with warmth, the nervousness from before vanished. Opening her eyes, she felt the uneasiness vanishing. Taking a deep breath, Holly gathered her courage and opened the door.<p>

"Hey, mom. You look great." greeted Alex, hugging Holly.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Holly said, releasing him, "Where is Traver? I feel like I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's in his room. Been spying on me for about three days now."

"Oh,"

Alex turned his head and motioned for someone behind him to come forward. "This is my friend, Fury."

Holly could hear her heart pumping in her chest. She thought she was going to faint at the sight of him. He truly was beautiful.

* * *

><p>As Fury turned a corner, he felt a tightness in his chest when he saw the beautiful woman in her mid-forties. She had short, dark brown hair, light green eyes, and tan skin.<p>

"Hi, Fury. Nice to meet you." she said. "I'm Molly."

"Hi..." said Fury.

"So mom..."

The sound of Alex's voice faded away as did everything else but the woman in front of him. As he stared at his friend's mother, something about her made he felt strange. When she smiled at him, his heart began pounding in his chest. All he could see was Molly and a little girl with bright red hair on Molly's back. The little girl had her arms wrapped around Molly's neck, her chin resting on her shoulder. The girl's silver eyes began to swirl, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand. Fury shook his head. His gaze immediately fill onto Molly's eyes and he noticed that one was lighter than the other.

* * *

><p><em>Fury rested his chin over his paws as he stared out from the cave into the dark sky. The only light available was from the glowing moon above. His ears and nose twitched from a sound in the distant and the hint of a foreign scent, he pushed himself up to scan the open area. Behind him she emerged, a dark figure with a soft voice and sweet scent.<em>

_"Fury, I think we should leave." she said in slight panic._

_Fury turned his head to look at her, wondering what she was talking about and why she was trembling._

_"We can't stay here anymore. He's coming..."_

_Before Fury could reply, his body stiffen with the knowledge of a strange presence. The scent he had smelled earlier was closer. He turned back to the entrance of the cave and growled._

_"No." the woman behind him whispered. "Let's go. We must leave now."_

_Heeding the plea in her voice, he fought the instinct to fight and stopped growling. The woman stepped out of the cave. With the moonlight shining bright, he was finally able to see her face._

* * *

><p>"Sorry mom, Fury can't stay long. He has to go back to his mate."<p>

"That's a shame." said Molly.

"What?" asked Fury.

"You have to go home or your mate will get mad." said Alex.

"Oh...right." said Fury. He had no idea what was being discussed between mother and son, but nodded his head and agreed. He stood in place, staring at Molly. She fidgeted and avoided his gaze.

"Well...you should be getting home then." said Molly. Stepping aside from the door, she waited for him to leave.

Fury's feet was moving but they were not going toward the direction of the door. He was heading toward Molly.

"I'll get dinner started!" announced Molly, dashing off.

"Don't mind her. She's like that most of the time."

Fury blinked when he head Alex's voice. He forgot Alex was there.

"Yeah," said Fury. He glanced at the direction where Molly went. A feeling of lost drowning him and he didn't understand why. Everything inside of him told him to stay, but he fought against it and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Mom! What's wrong?" Alex found Holly slumped over the kitchen counter, hyperventilating.<p>

"Nothing! No - I - I'm fine."

Lacy materialized next to Holly, and took her into her arms. "I've got this. Don't worry."

It was the normal routine with his mother. Alex nodded and went on to his room without question. Lacy took Holly to her bedroom and lay her down.

"He was looking at me weird." said Holly. "I swear he was walking toward me. I want to kiss him - do things to him - my heart's pounding in my chest - it wouldn't stop!"

"The animal part of him is stubborn. It won't let you go." explained Lacy.

"Why?"

"He loves you."

"He loves Angelia. She's an Arcadian just like him. They are perfect together."

"Fury is a Katagaria."

Holly sat up, surprise at this information. "Katagaria? But I thought he's an Arcadian."

"You didn't know this because he's skilled at masking his scent. He was born Arcadian, but he turned into a Katagaria at puberty."

"How is that possible?"

"Although rare, it happens. Does this change your feelings toward him?"

Holly shook her head and turned to Lacy. "It changes nothing."

"Holly!" exclaimed Lacy.

"What?"

"Your eye. It's normal."

* * *

><p>In an alley, Fury stared down at the white timber wolf growling at him. Where it had came from he had no idea, but it was baring its teeth and challenging him. Although he was never one to back out of a challenge, he had no desire to fight it. His head was spinning, his body was numb. It was as if a heavy weight was holding him down, rooting him to the spot. He should have gone straight home, but didn't felt like it and this happened.<p>

"Leave." he ordered the wolf.

Beyond the shadow of the buildings a figure emerged, the little girl with bright red hair and silver eyes. She came beside the wolf and patted its head. The wolf stopped growling and pulled its ears back, whining.

"That your pet?" Fury asked the girl.

The girl turned around and walked away. The wolf obediently followed her.

"Kid, where are your parents? You shouldn't be out here alone." said Fury as he went after her.

The girl stopped and looked up at Fury, her silver eyes suddenly began to swirl.

"I saw you with Molly. Want me to take you back to her?"

She gestured for him to come closer. Curious, Fury knelt in front of her. When he was close enough she poked him in the eye with her finger.

"Ouch!" Fury rubbed his eye.

With one eye still open he saw that the girl and the wolf were gone. Cursing at the pain, he flashed back home thinking he should have done this in the first place. He arrived in this bedroom naked, his clothes piled next to him. He threw the old clothes in the hamper to be washed and went to his dresser to take out clean clothes to change into. His left eye was throbbing. He went to the mirror in the bathroom. He saw his reflection, not him in his human form, but himself in his wolf form. That was not the strange part. His left eye was now yellow. He blinked a few times, believing he was seeing things. Nothing changed or returned to normal. His reflection was himself in his wolf form. His left eyes was yellow, while his right was turquoise.

* * *

><p>The next morning in the optometrist's office, the doctor examined Holly's eye, while Lacy sat in the waiting room. Lacy thought that the only way to get rid of it was by surgically removing the eye and replacing it. That was not true. The blood disappeared on its own and they don't know how. Lacy left the waiting room for a brief moment to consult with the Fates and Savitar. Something was not right and she must get to the bottom of this.<p>

"I checked Holly's original body, her eyes are normal." said Lacy.

"We didn't do anything." denied Atropos. "We saw nothing."

"Neither did I." stated Savitar.

"I only severed their connection, but I didn't remove his blood." said Clotho, "The last time we attempted it with our powers it caused her great pain."

"We would never try it again." said Lacey.

"None of us did it but someone must have," said Cloie.

"Someone we can not see." Savitar said mysteriously.

Lacy returned to Holly. The doctor had repeated what he had been telling her all a long. She was perfectly fine. Holly thanked the doctor and went into Lacy's car.

"We need to see Grace." Lacy said the moment she started the car.

"Why Grace?" asked Holly. What happened to her eyes was supernatural, she understand how Grace could help.

"We need an outsider's point-of-view. A different perspective."

* * *

><p>Savitar searched for Mintha. He had a feeling that she may have something to do with this. She was not riding on Lacy or Holly's back that meant she was somewhere else. <em>Where would a invisible eight year old be?<em> He pondered.

Playing with other children around her age, was where he found her. She was playing with the children of the Dark-Hunters at Grace's backyard. With her bright red hair, it was easy to spot Mintha among the crowd. The other children appeared to be able to see and communicate with her. Savitar looked at Grace and Amanda, who were sitting nearby and watching the children. Grace appeared oblivious to the presence of the extra child that had joined their group. Amanda on the other hand, had a curious expression on her face. She was glancing at the area where Mintha was sitting. At first, Savitar thought she was watching Marissa, her daughter, but Marissa had moved away from Mintha and Amanda's eyes continued to wander to Mintha. He could ask Mintha this as she had stood up and was staring at him.

"Hello," Savitar said to Mintha after she vanished from the back yard and reappeared in front of him in a corner of the area.

Mintha smiled up at him, her mood much more cheerful compared to the last time he saw her.

Savitar knelt to meet her eyes, which were swirling. "You're getting stronger." he noted, wondering how.

Mintha nodded.

"The other kids can see you, but not the adults?"

Mintha nodded and shook her head. She pointed at Amanda.

"Amanda can sense you. How about Fury?"

Mintha opened her mouth and then closed it. She turned her head and pointed her finger at box with blocks of letters. She couldn't speak, but she could communicate with him through writing, since she gained the ability to touch solid objects now. He witnessed that when she was playing with the other children. Mintha sat down and began to arrange the blocks that appeared between them. She had died during ancient times. How she knew how to spell, he had no idea. She could have been here the whole time and no one ever saw or sensed her. When she was done, the words read, "_I took Fury's blood from Wrath_."

"Why did you?" he asked her.

_"Wrath wants Fury to be happy."_

This was exactly what Lacy said. It seemed Mintha agreed with her mother. "Explain yourself."

_"Fury's animal was haunting Wrath through their connection. His blood." _She pointed at her eye long enough for him to understand what she meant._ "I convinced him to leave her alone. _He didn't want to part from her, but I told him he was breaking Wrath's heart, causing her to suffer."_ _Behind Mintha a white timber wolf appeared, docilely he walked and sat down beside her. She petted his head. _"He is the part of Fury that still remembers Holly as Wrath. He loves her. He hates Fury for forgetting her. He is haunting him now."_

"Why does he hate Fury? Shouldn't he hate Faron, since he was the one who erased his memories." said Savitar.

_"Faron's powers wore off after his death. Fury could have remembered Wrath long ago but refused. He is flooded with guilt and self loathing for not being able to protect her back then. He suppressed her from his mind to relieve himself of the painful memory of her. The parts of him that knows is punishing him by suppressing his powers. It's why he can't control his magick very well."_

"How did you know all this?"

Mintha pointed at the wolf.

_"He wants Fury to remember Wrath. Remember her kindness. Her sacrifice."_

* * *

><p>Fury was in Carson's office above Sanctuary, getting his eyes examined. What was happened was too strange for him not to get it checked out. Despite the bears' dislike of him due to Fang, Fury was allowed admission into the clinic when they saw that he had a legit reason. While there, he slipped Amiee a note from Fang. He got the bright idea of typing it online and printing it out without touching it so it would not carry his scent.<em><br>_

"A little girl poked your eye and it changed color?" said Carson.

"Yeah,"

"Did she appeared human?"

"Not really."

"Explain her appearance to me."

"She had bright red hair, pale skin. Silver eyes - they were swirling. I saw something white in her hair. I think they were tips of her horns." He didn't noticed them at first, but now that he thought about it, he believed that she wasn't human.

"A sort of demon?" suggested Carson.

"Probably. Her skin looked kind of blueish. There was a wolf there too."

"A real wolf?"

"Well...I'm not sure what it was. It had no scent like the girl."

Carson turned away from Fury and removed his gloves. When he turned back to Fury, he had a thoughtful expression on his face. "There seems to be nothing wrong with it, but we both it's not true."

"There's something else I didn't tell you. When I look at myself in the mirror, I don't see myself as human, but I'm in my wolf form."

"That certainly is interesting."


	10. Chapter 10

Once Lacy pulled into the parking lot attached to the building where Grace's office was, Savitar appeared on the sidewalk. As soon as she saw him, she told Holly to wait in the car. She got out of the car and went to him. Holly nervously waited in the car, wondering what they were talking about. It couldn't be good if Savitar came here himself.

"Mintha is behind this."

Lacy stiffened. "But Mintha is dead. I saw her die with my own eyes."

"Her Shade is still here. She's been hanging on your back. I saw her. Spoke with her."

Lacy's head whipped to her shoulder. "I thought I was imagining it." she said softly.

"She's been there the whole time."

"Why didn't she reveal herself to _me_?" Lacy was jealous that Mintha didn't come to her first. She was her mother. They shared a special bond. Why would she go to Savitar before her?

"She was not strong enough, but now she is."

Lacy felt her heart swell as she force back her tears. "Where is she? I want to see her."

"I don't know. She's been wandering around here and there. You got any ideas?" A strange expression crossed Savitar's face. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm going back to my island."

Lacy knew what that look meant. She grabbed his arm, forcing him to stay. "What did you see?"

He sighed. "I shouldn't of allowed myself to get involved in this."

Lacy released him. "Okay go. I'll try to handle this on my own."

Savitar and Lacy exchange a look before he vanished. Lacy lingered there for a moment before walking back to Holly and entering the car. What Savitar saw must've been terrible if he was returning to his island without an explanation. If he got involved even more than this, chances are something worse was going to happen. She understood full well how these things are and didn't press him for answers. She had to figure this out on her own.

"Are we still going to see Grace?" asked Holly, once Lacy started the car.

"No. I need...I need to go see someone first."

Holly was silent as Lacy drove pass many streets before she stopped and parked the car in a place Holly didn't recognize.

"What's going on? W-Why are we here?"

"I found out who healed your eye. My daughter." Lacy was surprised that Holly wasn't surprise at this information. Lacy had never mentioned Mintha to anyone and kept her existence hidden. Not even her parents know about Mintha.

"Mintha, your daughter."

"How do you know?"

"You told me already."

"When?"

"That time you were drunk."

Lacy could not recall the incident, but she was all right with Holly knowing. Since she knew everything about Holly it was only fair that Holly knew about her past as well. "How much did I tell you?"

"You told me you had a daughter. How vicious you were as a kid. How you got your name and your chastity suit."

"Okay." Lacy said after a moment of silence.

"Are you upset I didn't tell you that I knew already?" Holly asked in a small voice.

"No. This saves me the trouble of explaining a lot. What do you know about Mintha so far?"

"She's a baby you found over eleven thousand years. You adopted her. You love her. She died."

"After I adopted Mintha, she found herself a companion. A boy. He was a harmless human. I had no reason to object. She lost two of her best friends and was lonely. I allowed her to keep him. But then, he transformed. You see, I was giving Mintha and him sword lessons and he accidentally cut her arm. He was completely distraught that he had injured her and he transformed. His skin was mottled black and red. His eyes bright yellow. I was okay with it. So what? He's a demon. I was fine with it. Demon or human, he obeys Mintha and me. He transformed back into a human and appeared as if he doesn't remember what just happened. He didn't freak out again because Mintha's wound already healed. I ended the lesson. Four weeks later, while me and Mintha were in the human world, a demon appears demanding the _Malachai_."

"What's a Malachai?"

"I've only heard stories about these species from the prisoners in Tartarus. A Malachai is an ancient demon. Present during the Primus Bellum - the first major war of the gods - as commanders. Soldiers of the darkest of powers. Pure evil. That's when I realize the boy Mintha brought home was a Malachai demon. People were after him because if they kill him they get to take his powers. I told the demon I don't know what he's talking about and tried to leave. He wouldn't allow us. We fought. Mintha stepped in and...and they both died."

Holly placed her hand over Lacy's to comfort her. "What about the boy?"

"I kept him close to me, refuse to believe he's pure evil. I couldn't turn him away. He was the only thing I had left of Mintha. Although, I know his destiny I did my best to teach him morals. Understand the difference between right and wrong. About forty years ago, he said he wanted his_ real_ mother. The one who bore him. I found her and reunited them. He reincarnated as her child once again. What I didn't count on was his father was a Malachai demon and he was born into a demon again. It seems I merely prolong his destiny. Nothing can prevent him from becoming what he is." Lacy shook her head and stared at a house across the street. "I'm tell you this because Mintha is back. Savitar told me he's been communicating with her. Mintha never communicated with me before because she wasn't strong enough. Now she is. I think she's getting her powers from...Ambrosius." Lacy whispered his name when she saw him.

Holly followed Lacy's line of vision as she started at a man appeared across the street, who emerged from a house Lacy was staring at. The first thing she noticed about him was the double bow-and-arrow mark on his face. Dressed in black, he had on a long leather coat that fell to his ankles. With dark brown hair, he stood six feet four and had a well-trimmed goatee. She didn't have to ask if he was a demon. That part was obvious. There was a powerful aura surrounding that was overwhelming. It was consuming. She could feel it from where she sat.

"Mintha was the one who removed Fury's blood from your eye. Something even me, the Fates, and Savitar couldn't do. Mintha is dead. In her Shade form, there is no way for her to have enough power to do this for you. If she borrowed some from Ambrosius to heal you it means you have his mark. His scent on you. Mintha had his scent on her - she bite him once - that was how the demon tracked us down."

"Demons are going to come after me." stated Holly as she felt dread wash over her. What was she going to do now? Did she have to continue the rest of her life running and hiding like the time she was with Faron?

"Only if she borrowed from him, but we have no way of knowing that unless we find her. I'm sorry about this. Please forgive Mintha. She doesn't know."

"I-I'm not angry at Mintha. She only wants to help."

"For all we know it might not be true. She could be getting her powers from somewhere else."

Holly nodded, wishing that it was true. "What about Traver and Alex? Will they be in danger too?"

"We should send them back to San Diego to be safe. Tell them to go check on the Cavern. Manage things for a bit."

Holly nodded. Her sons were her life. If anything happened to them she didn't know what she'll do. Her only hope was for them to hurry and find Mintha to sort things out. She did not want to live in fear. No more running and hiding from anyone. She was a different person from who she was back then and refuse to allow it to live like that again.

* * *

><p>After leaving Carson's office, Fury had spent all day in his room nursing a headache that won't quit. He was laying in bed in his wolf form, which slightly dulled the throbbing in his head. Angelia was by his side, taking care of him. He was happy that his mate was taking care of him, but he'd appreciated it better if she wouldn't lay so close. He normally could tolerate the smell, but with his headache, the horrible stench from her hair was worse than ever. It was pure torture. He couldn't tell her that he didn't want her near him. She'll scream at him again.<p>

Fury waited until Angelia fell asleep to turn his face to the other direction and burrowed his head under the pillow. It gave him temporary relief and he was thrilled when he no longer felt Angelia laying next to him. His delight in her absence made him felt like a jerk soon after the thought hit him. He should see where she had gone. When he pulled his head out, he found a woman sitting on the edge of his bed with her back toward him.

Fury pulled his ears back as he cautiously crouched toward her. When he reached her side he got a better view of her. She was thin and sickly with brown flat hair and sad topaz eyes. She appeared fragile. As if a single gust of wind would break her.

Mindlessly, Fury crouched closer to the woman. To the blazing warmth that was radiating from her small form. Content when he was close enough to her, he laid his head next to her thigh. Although to be honest he would rather be in his human form, sitting beside her. Holding her. Pressing his nose into her hair and breathing in her unique scent that he couldn't get enough of.

"Can't sleep either?" she said.

She spoke to him. Not often, but she spoke. He never replied back, although he wanted too. Desperately. Why didn't he reply back? It would have made a great difference between them if he would only speak. But he didn't.

Fury's hands went to his throat. While he was sleeping his body transformed back into his human form. He sat up from his bed, body covered in a layer of sweat. He rubbed his knuckles over his face and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What's wrong?" he heard Angelia said from beside him.

"Nothing." he said, keeping his eyes pressed close. Blinding his vision, encasing himself in the dark.

When he felt her arms wrap around him, his sensitive skin was prickling in rebellion to her touch. He did his best to not push her away.

"Were you having nightmares?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't remember my dream. I don't know if it was a nightmare or not."

"What did you feel while you were having it? Happy or sad?"

"Both."

"Hmm..."

Fury opened his eyes and wiggled out of Angelia's hold. "I need to go to the bathroom."

After he put his clothes on, he opened the door and went through the threshold.

"That's not the bathroom." Angelia called after him, but he didn't look back.

He shut the door behind him and walked down the hall, instantly the headache was gone. He halted his stride when his ears twitched at the soft sound of Trace laughing. Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, he saw that it was mid-day and Trace's nap time. Checking up on his little nephew, he went the pup's bedroom door and cautiously opened it just a bit encase he was sleeping. He didn't want to disturb him, but to only peek at him.

Trace was sitting up on his white-and-blue crib, clapping his hands and laughing. Fury angled his head to get a better vision at what Trace was looking at and saw the stuffed toy wolf. He pushed the door fully open and entered the room.

"Hey, whelp. What's with all the ruckus?" He asked.

"Me play with Trace."

Fury glanced at the gray toy wolf on the floor he thought Trace was looking at and gave it to him. Trace took the toy and placed it beside him in the crib. Fury smiled at Trace and ruffled his hair.

"Go to sleep." he told him, knowing how fussy he'll get at night if he didn't get his nap. "Good night little guy."

Trace lay down the the mattress and pulled his blanket to his chin. "Good night uncle Furry. Good night uncle Furry." he said to his uncle and the white timber wolf that was following him out of the room.

"Good night Me." Trace said to Mintha after Fury shut the door.

Mintha smiled at Trace before she vanished.

Downstairs Fury came across Vane and Bride, sitting on the couch.

"See, I told you Fury was handling him." Vane said to Bride. Both turned their heads to look at Fury. They had heard Trace laughing and saying Fury's name for twenty minutes before he quiet down.

"What's that on your eye?" asked Bride. She left Vane's side and went to Fury.

Fury shrugged. "Infection."

"Are you okay? Feel any pain?" Bride said as she leaned forward to inspect it.

"Felt like someone been punching my head around."

"It could be serious. I'll call my dad." Bride said, leaving the room to make the call.

Since Bride's father was a veterinarian, who worked with weres as well, maybe he could help him.

"What's up with your reflection?" said Fang after he flashed in the room. He looked from one brother to the other.

Fury glanced around and saw his wolf form reflected on a large mirror behind him. "You see it too?"

"Yeah." said Fang.

Vane turned his head to see what Fang was talking about. "See what?"

Fury signed deeply, looking at Fang. "That proves it. I'm losing it just like you."

"Hey!" said Fang.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Vane.

"What's going on?" asked Bride as she returned.

"Fury's crazy." said Fang.

"_Fang,_" Vane stressed his name.

"What?" asked Bride.

Fury covered his ears, unable to stand the noise he stepped back and went outside. At that moment, Angelia stepped into the room. "Has anyone seen Fury?"

"He's right there."

The three looked to where Fury was standing but found that he was gone.

"Where is he?" asked Angelia.

"Who knows," said Fang.

Angelia glanced at each of them and flashed out of the room. She sniffed the air and tracked Fury down. He was out on the backyard, staring into space.

"What is bothering you?" asked Angelia.

"I feel as if something is missing." He told her the honest truth.

"I know what is wrong." said Angelia.

He blinked. "You think so?"

Angelia wrapped her arms around him. "This feeling of need. You want a litter of your own."

Fury thought over her words and figured she was right. They just mated. Its natural that they should have a litter of their own. It explained his lust for her, why he couldn't get enough of her. He hugged her back and kissed her head.

Angelia kissed him back, slipping her hand under his shirt. She must hurry and have a child with Fury. It will prove that he loved her and end the spell. He will truly be all hers then.

* * *

><p><em>"Why is your human with her, Furry? She's annoying. Trying to make herself resemble Wrath, she looks nothing like her." Mintha said from beside him. She took to calling him Furry after she heard Trace calling him that. He had brought her along to play with Trace, who seemed was fussing and fighting his nap. They had played games with him until he was tired and finally ready for bed.<em>

_As the white timber wolf watched the couple embraced, he titled his head in confusion. He knew that he was meant to be with ___Wrath_. She was his mate. But he had strong affection for Angelia since they were children. But Angelia was selfish. Always looking out for herself. ___Wrath_ was different. She was selfless. She had given up her life to save him._

_Furry whined in depression. "My animal loves Wrath. My human loves Angelia. Talk about a two-timing bastard."_

* * *

><p>Making Alex and Traver to go back to San Diego and stay there was easier than Holly thought. Lacy had created a few minor chaos at their home over there that required their full attention. Holly kissed the boys goodbye and sent them on their way. The next move of the plan was to locate Mintha.<p>

"If Mintha isn't with me, she might be with Ambrosius, but he reincarnated."

"Does she know that?" asked Holly.

"Maybe she does. We need to locate him and see." said Lacy. "In the mean time put this on."

Before Holly knew it, the helmet of invisibility appeared over her head and disappeared. She still had it on, but it was invisible to everyone.

"This will keep the demons away."

Holly nodded. "What about you?"

"I have enough of my god powers to take care of myself." Lacy took Holly's hand. "I have a connection with Ambrosius. I can track him wherever he is at."

In the blink of an eye, they were transported from their home into a building with marble interior. Before Holly could gasp at the beauty of the temple, her ears twitched at a particular noise. The sound of a couple making love could be heard coming from the other side of a door. Lacy grabbed her arm and they were transported out of there. When they arrived at their destination, Lacy's bedroom. She collapsed on the floor. Holly rushed to catch Lacy and carried her over to the open coffin. As Holly lay her friend inside of the coffin, she saw that Lacy was crying.

Holly quickly cupped her face. "What's wrong. Lacy, tell me what's wrong. _Please_."

Lacy continued to remain silent as Holly wiped away her tears. Holly began to panic, not knowing what to do to make her stop crying and to speak with her. She didn't understand why Lacy was being this way. She thought back to what might have caused this reaction and then it donned on her. The sounds...Ambrosius...he was having sex with another woman...and Lacy fell into shock...why would she? He was only having sex - Lacy was in love with him! She'd heard the man she loved having sex with another woman!

Holly hugged her poor friend, remembering the way Lacy had looked at him earlier. There was so much pain. Yearning.

Now Lacy resembled a corpse, her pale skin growing a light shade of blue and her eyes had turned into a lifeless silver. Holly felt vulnerable and helpless. Desperate to save her friend from this heartache. This feeling was so similar to what she had felt back then.

_Lying on the ground, she turned her face. Her gaze connected with Fury's body and shame filled her. He was as bloody and beaten as when she had first discovered him. His heart was faintly beating. She could hear his pulse slowing down. He was going to die.  
><em>

_"Please help him." Holly begged Faron as he ripped the clothes from her body._

_He stopped kissing her neck long enough to look at her. Looming over her, he licked the tears off her face._

Holly wiped the tears from her eyes and face with the back of her knuckle. She couldn't wallow in her past. She needed to be strong for Lacy.

Holly pushed the memory away to a place she would never visit again and looked down at Lacy.

"There are plenty of men out there. Not just him." she said whatever comforting quote she could think of from the romantic movies they love to watch.

"I love him." whispered Lacy.

"Does he love you?"

* * *

><p>Savitar was observing Lacy and Holly from his island, when Mintha suddenly materialized next to him. He figured she went shopping, taking in her new modern attire. She was wearing a white shirt under purple overalls. Large yellow heart-shaped sunglasses hid her silver eyes, which he knew were swirling. Her bright red hair was neatly tucked under a white bucket hat that overlapped her round face.<p>

Without warning, she kicked him in the shins. Savitar bit back the pain and stepped back to stare down at her. Tears could be seen rolled down her cheeks under her sunglasses. Before he could speak, she vanished.

He had allowed her to hit him. He deserved it. His scheme was going as planned, but he didn't count on Lacy seeing or rather hearing what she did. At least she was fortunate enough to be spared the sight. If this was how she reacted to hearing it, he could not imagine what will happen if she saw it. It was eating him inside that she had to endure this. She was going to give him hell when she realized he had set her up. Even if it was not on purpose.

Things might not exactly as planned. He couldn't see the future after he had effected it and was going to stay out of it from now on, but he could predict what Lacy would do. A few choice words made Lacy believe that Mintha had borrowed some of Nick's powers to use on Holly. Convincing Lacy that Holly had became a target, which invoked fear for Holly's safety. Lacy could have kept this information a secret and handled it on her own without Holly's knowledge. He took that into consideration, but relied on Lacy's intuition as Holly's doctor. Lacy would not pass up this opportunity to help Holly overcome her past and habits of running from stressful situations. Once Fury remembered Holly and finds out about her situation, he'll come running to save her. They'll reunite, he'll win the bet, and Holly would overcome her fears and insecurities.

The actions he had done today could very well lead to something disastrous. He should not have involved Nick. Especially now that he knew Nick was a Malachai demon in his previous life. How could Lacy keep _that_ information from him? And how could he have not noticed. He had seen Ambrosius often enough back then with Lacy. It could have been because of Nick's powers. Until he used his powers, his kind are invisible to others, even gods. If anyone tried to see their future they only see the human outcome. But according to Lacy, Nick had used his powers to transform eleven thousand years ago. How did Lacy hid Nick's identity after? He had to ask her, but how could he? She was in a catatonic state and it was his fault.

This was why he should have stayed on his island and not have allowed the Fate sisters to provoke him. Every move he made either severally ruined a group of people's lives or trigger the end the world. He couldn't breath without destroying something.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long to finish this. I've been reading Infamous and Inferno from the Chronicles of Nick series. They are great. Also, I heard they are making Chronicles of Nick into a movie. I'm so excited. I wonder if they'll make the Dark-Hunter series into movies too. Both are already comic books and manga. I found the manga version of Night Pleasure - its got the dialogue word for word! Being a manga lover, I found this so cool and totally recommend you guys check it out.

I love the part in Night Play where Vane and Fury adopted Cujo and their interaction with Bride's family. If you read Night Play, you'll understand. I was disappointed that there wasn't much of it shown so I decided to write my own.

* * *

><p>"Fury..." Angelia said in a sultry tone. They were lying in bed together and his body was turned away from her.<p>

He responded with a groan, his head buried under the pillow. Angelia shook him to get his attention.

"I'm tired." he came his muffed voice.

Angelia sighed. "Fine!"

She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash herself. Standing under the shower head, she thought about Fury's behavior lately. He gave her pleasure, and made her happy, but she had caught him yawning a couple times. He would pull away when she wanted to cuddle. Was he bored with her? It couldn't be. Fury loved her. He wouldn't be bored with her. Maybe it had something to do with his eye infection? Even if she was not a doctor, she knew that sounded a little far-fetched. What did his eye having anything to do with his behavior? If it was not this eye then what was it?

Angelia's worse fear came creeping into her mind. Did he meet Holly? Was that why she wasn't carrying his pup yet?

Cursing, she realized that she was so busy with Fury that she forgot to call Holly and warn her to stay away. Maybe Holly took her silence as a yes and introduced herself to him?

Angelia turned off the facet and grabbed a towel. When she returned to the bedroom, she noticed that Fury was not there. She was frustrated with his suddenly disappearing act, but thought it over and figured it was good that he was gone at the moment. She had lost the card Holly had given her and must search the room for it.

* * *

><p>Fury pulled his head from under the pillow after Angelia left the room. He went into the other available bathroom, took a quick shower, and got dressed.<p>

He was not enjoying sex with Angelia as much as he used too. He was going through the motions and wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Afterward, he didn't want to be touched. He would roll over to his side of the bed and pretend to sleep. What was wrong with him? Was he having so sort of Were mid-life crisis? Do Weres _have_ mid-life crisis?

His appointment with Dr. Paul McTierney was in an hour. He would have made a short visit to Alex to look over their project, but Alex had told him there was an emergency at home. He had to go back to California to fix it. Their project had to wait until he returned. Feeling like visiting the McTierney animals, he headed out early.

When he arrived, he was enthusiastically greeted by Cujo, a Lab mix he and Vane had adopted. Fury played wrestled with Cujo before they went to Coco, a cocker spaniel, and Cujo lay beside her. Six months ago, Cujo went out for a walk and disappeared. During the time he was gone, Fury, Bride, Vane, and the rest of the pack were beginning to worry that something happened to him. As it turned out, the old dog had found himself a mate. When he returned, a week later, he brought Coco with him to present her to the pack and they gladly welcomed her. She was a stray and had no name. Trace was the one who gave her the name Coco. It was what he called her when he saw her. Then again, he could have been asking them for more Cocoa Puffs, which he was eating at the time.

Cujo was staying with the McTierney for now because his mate was pregnant and was going to pop any minute. Since Paul was the leading vet in the state, they thought it was best for her to be here. The McTierney's were prepared for this situation and had a conformable area made for her. After she gives birth and the pups were strong enough, Fury and Vane were going to bring them home and introduce them to the pack.

Fury knelt to where Coco was laying on her side.

"Hey, girl." he said. He petted her chocolate colored coat. "Ready to get the little pups out, huh?"

She weakly barked in agreement. She was not as energetic as she was in his last visit. Her due date was close and her belly was swollen. He could see the puppies moving through her skin. He wonder if Angelia would be like this when they have their first litter or would she only have one like Bride did. He also wondered how she would be during her pregnancy. If Bride's pregnancy with Trace was anything to go by, this was not going to be all fun and games. She was very emotional and would laugh or cry at the smallest thing.

Fury looked at Cujo who was relaxing with his eyes closed. He was completely different from when they had first met him. The dog was filled with rage and hatred, ready to attack. He calmed around him and Vane after he sensing their animal part. They took him home, adding him to their pack. He was still a fierce dog, but much more mellowed.

"Fury," said Joyce, Bride's mother. She was about three inches shorter than Bride, who had the same exact build. Her short black hair was liberally laced with gray and she had an older version of Bride's face.

She put down the folded blanket she was holding to hug him. Fury hugged her back. Over two years ago, on Thanksgiving, Bride had invited him and Vane to dinner with her family. They were kind and welcoming. Joyce didn't know about the paranormal world and her husband ordered them not to tell her. All she knew was that they were ordinary humans.

Joyce looked at Coco and Cujo and smiled. She picked up the blanket and gently placed it around them, "Paul's out back with Bart and Carson."

Bart was a gator that lives in the backyard. Paul had fixed him up after a poacher almost killed him in a trap. Since Bart was getting too big for his pen, Paul had found a nice animal reserve willing to accept him. They would have released him back into the wild, but feared that poachers would get him again.

Joyce led Fury into the house where a large black Rottweiler, Titus, came running to him. Fury picked Titus up and played with him for a bit before putting him back on the floor.

"Are you thirsty? Want a snack?" asked Joyce, walking toward the kitchen with Titus following behind her.

Having no appetite, he declined, although he knew she'll get him something anyways. He sat on the couch, waiting. Carson appeared from the hall and motioned Fury to follow him. Quietly, they went into a small home office and waited for Paul. Fury didn't think his eye warrant all this attention Carson and Paul was giving it. It wasn't irritating him or causing him pain. It was just there. When Paul arrived, he greeted Fury warmly. He took out a small flashlight to exam Fury. Fury kept his eyes opened as the light shined into it. Carson was the main doctor for Weres, but since Paul had more experience dealing with patients, Carson often consulted with Paul when he ran into something he couldn't handle.

Paul turned off the flashlight and looked over some papers in a folder. "There is nothing physically wrong with you. No foreign bodies. No infection."

"It's the girl." insisted Fury. "She's a demon. She did this to me and-and Fang sees it too."

"Fang saw her?" asked Carson.

"No, he saw my reflection as a wolf."

"Maybe he knows something we don't." said Paul, "Where is Fang?"

"Probably near Sanctuary spying on Amiee." said Fury.

"Wait here, I'll see if I could find him." said Carson before he flashed out of there.

Fury and Paul turned to the door when they heard a knock. Paul opened the door to reveal Joyce, holding a platter or drinks and snacks. She placed it on a nearby table and went back out after the men thanked her.

"Bride told me you've lost your appetite lately and have headaches." said Paul.

Fury shrugged. "No big deal."

"Are there any other changes you've undergo recently? Minor ones even."

"I and Lia are planning to have our first litter." Fury informed him. Not like it was a secret. Everyone hearing distance at home could probably tell what they were doing.

Paul slapped him on the back. "Congratulations!"

"Paul! Paul! Coco's going into labor!"

Paul and Fury run out of the room and followed Joyce to Coco's pen.

"I already called Bride and Vane. They'll be here soon." said Joyce.

In the pen, Coco was licking a bloody moving ball laying in front of her while Cujo was whining with concern for his mate. Fury took Cujo out of the pen to keep him out of the way as Paul and Joyce went to work. It seemed Coco had already given birth to one of her pups and more were on their way. Joyce petted Coco's head, murmuring encouraging words to relax her, while Paul carefully handled the newborns.

Soon Vane and Bride arrived, carrying Trace. Bride went to help her parents as Vane, Fury, and Trace stood and watch from a safe distance. Trace was in Vane's arms. The young boy kept his eyes shut and pressed his face against father's chest. For hours, Cujo was fussing to be with his mate, attempting to jump over the fence. His head would shoot up in alarm when Coco made any noise. Fury held him back until Paul said it was all right. Cujo went to Coco and helped her licked their pups. It was gross and beautiful at the same time. Everyone embraced in celebration of the new lives brought into the world. Fury embraced them in returned and enjoyed the intimate family moment.

* * *

><p>As Furry watched his human self and the humans hugging he became disoriented at the sight. The memory of hugging Angelia in their youth materialized. She was the first person who hugged him. It wasn't unpleasant. He rather liked it. She was so close to him, her warm scent enveloped him. Before he knew it, he was rubbing his head against her shoulder. When he realized what he was doing, he ran away and hid from her for three days.<p>

He'd never allowed her to hug or touch him again. It was too dangerous. The animal in him was too fond of her. He loved her as much as he loved Wrath.

After that, he stayed on the outside observing others and their family, feeling envious of things he didn't comprehend.

Mintha had once told him that the thing she most desired in life was a home with her mother. Home was foreign to Furry, a nonexistent word in his mind for years. It seemed he found one with Vane, Bride, her family, his pack, and even Fang. They accepted him, but he continued to keep a degree of distance between himself and others. He had locked himself in his own personal cage, afraid to suffer more pain by the hands of those he cared for. Never allowing anyone close. They could turn on him any moment. Even Lia he kept the invisible barrier closed against her. When they were children and as mated adults. He knew that he would only experience more heartache if he carried on this way.

Maybe it was time he took down the barrier and allowed himself freedom?

He knew what he must do. Confront his human-self, reunite, and let go of their past together.

* * *

><p>"Fang! There you are." said Carson. As Fury had said, Fang was near Sanctuary in a dark alley, waiting for a glimpse of Amiee.<p>

"What do you want?" asked Fang.

"I need to ask you about Fury - his reflection - he said you saw it too."

"You mean the wolf?"

"Yeah."

"I see it." admitted Fang.

"Do you have any ideas about why that is?"

"How am I supposed to know?" said Fang, although he had a theory. He suspected it had something to do with demons. The one in his head was babbling in some nonsense language, since he saw Fury like that. He was worried that it was going to take over his body while he slept and harm Fury.

Carson told him about the little girl with bright red hair and silver eyes and Fury's theory that she was a demon.

"Listen, I got a source. I'm about to go get some information from him. I'll go tell Fury myself if I find anything good."

After making that promise to Carson, Fury flashed out of there and materialized deep in the swamp. Not a place where he'd like to visit again, but it was the only location he could think of where no one would overhear their conversation.

"Thorn!" He called. He would not have summoned him if it wasn't serious.

A tall, lean man appeared. He was dressed in bloodred cloak that covered black spiked armor. His eyes were light blue. His hair was brown and shoulder length.

"Someone has to be dying if you're calling me out here." Thorn said, taking in his surroundings. "Like what you did to your place."

Fang ignored Thorn's sarcasm as he attempted to figure out a way to explain Fury's predicament without endangering his life. If something happened to Fury he would never forgive himself.

"I saw a demon girl the other night. She had bright red hair, silver eyes, horns, travels with a wolf. Know anything about that?"

"Can't say I do." said Thorn. "It's not much to go by. Are you sure she was a demon? Maybe it's that Charonte demon girl that likes to parade around in tights."

Fang took that into consideration that it might have been Simi, Acheron's demon companion. But he was sure Fury knew about Simi and wouldn't have mistaken her for someone else. Besides, if Simi was playing a practical joke on Fury, Acheron would have put a stop to it by now.

"Maybe the swirling eyes and blue skin is from her falling in toxic waste? Or Halloween came early and she's dressed as Mystique out to kill X-Men."

"I would have never taken you for a comic geek." Thorn said dryly. "Wait a minute - did you say swirling eyes? Pale white skin with blueish outline? Is her hair so bright red it looks bottled?"

"Sure..." Fang said after a short pause. He honestly didn't know all that, but went with it.

Thorn expelled a curse.

"Friend of yours? How do we kill her?"

"She's not under my jurisdiction and you can't lay a finger on her."

"You mean we can't do anything about her?"

"Did she break any of the rules? Killed innocence?"

"No...not yet."

"As I told you before, we can't do anything to those in separate pantheons unless they cross the line - killing or eating innocent humans."

"Well, she's been harassing people." claimed Fang in an attempt to help his brother.

"The most I can do is snitch to her mom."

Fang silently growled at his helplessness.

"Mintha is obedient to her mom and her mom minds her own business...most of the time. They won't give you trouble if you stay out of their way. Also, whatever you do don't touch the kid's hair."

* * *

><p>Alex and Traver were in their home office in San Diego, going manually through their book accounts. Their computer had crashed and it messed up their inventory. They had to contact the shipping companies and reorder everything.<p>

"I'm getting dizzy from looking at these numbers." said Traver, rubbing his eyes.

"Want to take five?" suggested Alex.

"Yeah," Traver shut the book he was looking over and put it on the desk. He took out his cellphone and dialed Kelly's number.

"We're taking five minutes not five hours!" commented Alex.

"Shut up! - Not you baby. It's my brother." Traver said leaving the room.

Alex shook his head at this brother and went downstairs for a drink. Hearing his cellphone ringing, he fished it from his pocket. When the screen light up, he realized that it was not his cellphone, but his mother's. He must've grabbed hers by mistake. He did recognized the number, but answered anyways. It might be something important.

"Hello, is this Holly?" came a feminine voice.

"No, sorry. She's unavailable. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm her son." There was silence on the other line after he said this. He wondered if the person was still there. "Hello?"

Not only did the woman not answer, she hung up on him.

Alex ended the call. Pressing contacts, he searched for Lacy's number and called her.

"Hello," he heard his mother's voice.

"Hey, mom. Where are you at?"

"In Hades."

"I just called to tell you that I got your cellphone by accident and a woman called. She didn't leave her name."

"It's okay, I'll get to that later. Um... listen, I'm going to be here for a while. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Okay,"

"Is Traver near? Can I talk to him?"

"Sure," Alex said as he went upstairs to Traver's room.

Traver said goodbye to Kelly and took the phone.

"Hey, baby. I'm going to be away with your Aunt Lacy for a while. Stay home and take care of your brother, okay."

"Okay, mom."

"Don't leave the house."

* * *

><p>Angelia couldn't believe her luck. Holly meant it when she said she wasn't planning to separate her from Fury. She had a family of her own and a son. This knowledge took a weight from her chest. She could have never been happier. She didn't have to worry about Holly anymore. Now, she knew for certain that Fury was hers.<p>

Stepping out of the bedroom, Angelia searched for Bride. They were suppose to fix her hair together. Enough time had passed to allow her to change the color again. She came across a few wolves downstairs. They told her that Bride and Vane went to Bride's parent's house and took Trace with them. It meant that they were there with Fury. Deciding to join them, Angelia flashed to the McTierney's.

When she arrived outside of the house, behind some tall trees, she spotted Bride standing near a pen and went to her.

"Angelia, you're just in time." said Bride, leading her to the pen. "Coco just had her puppies!"

"They're so tiny!" said Angelia, marveling at the five puppies nursing. "Can I hold one?"

"Yes, but you have to be gentle." Bride opened the pen and picked out a newborn that was not nursing and motioned Angelia to come in. "Hold your hand out like this. Be careful." she said as she transferred the newborn to her.

The puppy was barely bigger than Angelia's hand with dark brown fur and tightly shut eyes. She smiled at the little guy and lightly touched his fur, loving the soft texture. When she touched his little black nose and his tiny ears, she laughed at the squealing sounds he made.

"You know there was a time when I thought I was going to birth puppies." Bride said thoughtfully.

"Really?"

"Yeah, when me and Vane first met and I found out about his world." Bride smiled as she reminisced. "He was so comforting and honest and then we - " she shut her mouth and blushed. "Um...we got to know each other more." she said quickly, embarrassed that she almost blurted out that they spent all day in the bedroom making love.

It appeared that she didn't have to say anything, Angelia's grin was proof that she knew when Bride meant. The smile soon fell from her face when she became to consider that she might give birth to an animal.

"What's wrong?" asked Bride, noticing her sudden change in mood.

* * *

><p>After Holly ended the phone call, she went to Ray who was tending to Lacy. Holly had only met Ray a few times. She seemed like a nice person, but the Fate sisters had warned Holly against being too friendly with Ray. Apparently, Ray had a habit of stabbing others in the back, which attribute to the pale ghostly state she was currently in.<p>

"What happened to her?" Ray asked with concern.

"She suddenly collapsed." replied Holly. Lacy's feeling for Ambrosius was her personal business, Holly would not disrespect her friend by telling Ray anything.

Ray pulled Lacy into a sitting position. "We must take her to the river. It'll revive her."

Holly pushed passed Ray and wrapped her arms Lacy. "I'll carry her." The Fates didn't leave out any details when they told Holly what Ray was capable of. They wanted to make sure Holly took precautions when around her.

Ray was curious at Holly's behavior, but agreed and led the way. When they reached the shore, Ray instructed her to place Lacy under the water.

"You don't like me." stated Ray, after Lacy was submerge in the river.

"I don't." said Holly.

"Why is that? We've only met a few times. I have never done anything to offend you, yet you behave coldly towards me."

"I don't know you well enough to be comfortable. Not like we're friends." said Holly. She was becoming so emotional that she was reverting back to her British accent without realizing it. Ray had never offended in her, even if she did it would have been forgivable, but Ray had constantly hurt Lacy and _that_ certainly was not.

"Well, since Lacy clearly favors you, I think we should be friends for Lacy's sake."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that'll workout."

"Why not?"

"I was warned about you. From what I've heard, I've decided not to be friends with you." Holly told her honestly.

Ray stepped back, as if Holly's words had physically slapped her. "What have you heard? Who's been spreading rumors about me?"

"The Fates."

Ray's black eyes and hair glowed, her pale body was shaking with rage. "THOSE BITCHES NEED TO MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS!"

"What's going on here?" asked Hades as he materialized between the two women. Tall and lean, he was handsome beyond words. His black hair curled around his shoulders.

Before Holly could explain, Hades spotted Lacy and went into the water to retrieve her. Holding her close, he muttered inaudible words to her ear. When Lacy's eyes slowly opened, Holly and Ray rushed to her side.

"Lacy! Are you all right!" Holly and Ray asked in unison.

Lacy replied with a groaned and closed her eyes.

"She needs to rest." said Hades and gently released her back into the water. As he stride out of the river, he ordered Holly and Ray to follow him.

When they reached the throne room, Hades took his seat on the throne made of human bones and addressed the two women. "Explain."

"The Fates have been gossiping about me." said Ray.

"No they're not." said Holly, rushing to her old employer's defense.

"Not that. I want to know what happened to Lacy." said Hades.

"Ask her." Ray pointed at Holly.

"She fainted."

"Why?"

"She heard something...that caused her to faint."

"That's uncharacteristic." said Ray.

"Don't interrupt." Hades ordered Ray, his attention went to Holly. "What did she hear?"

"People having sex."

Hades held up his hand to cease Holly from elaborating any further.

"I can see why _that'll_ cause her to faint." remarked Ray.

From Ray's statement and Hades' behavior, it was clear to Holly that they both know about Lacy's chastity belt and that she was still a virgin.

"Ray, go to your room." said Hades.

After Ray left, Hades eyed Holly.

"Lacy doesn't have virgin ears. Tell me what _really_ happened."

Holly kept her lips pressed together.

"I admire your loyalties to my daughter. But she is in fact, _my_ daughter, and you must tell me the truth."

Although, Hades had a reputation of being a ruthless monster, that was not the case with Lacy. Holly saw that he was always loving and gentle toward Lacy. The father and daughter shared a close bond. If he knew, he might know a way to help Lacy.

"She overheard Ambrosius having sex with another woman." Holly revealed.

Hades hissed a curse. "I told her not to see him."

"It's my fault. She went to him because of me."

"No, it's my fault." said Savitar as he materialized in the room. "I'm sorry for trying to trick you, Holly. Demons aren't coming after you."

"What?!" Holly said. She was completely outrage.

"You can beat me up later, right now Lacy needs you." said Savitar.

Holly glared at him before she left the room to go back to Lacy.

"To what do I owe the honor of _your_ presence?" Hades said sarcastically.

"I fucked up."

"Nothing new."

"I didn't mean to hurt Lacy."

"You're like a walking cigarette. Every breath you take kills at least ten people a day."

Savitar knew the god would be angry. Hades' children were his greatest weakness. If he thought that any of them were in danger all Hell would literally break lose. "Did you know that Nick was a Malachai demon in his previous life?"

"Ambrosius was not a demon back then." stated Hades. "That's not something _I_ couldn't miss."

What Hades said was true. Malachai demons fed off negative energy. If one were to have lived in Hades for as long as Nick did there was no way anyone would have missed the aura of his powers. Nick would have been overwhelmed by the amount of negative energy there and submitted to his violent nature and drained them of their powers before he begins slaughtering everything in his path.

"Lacy hid his powers from us," insisted Savitar, "I think with the helmet."

"Are you telling me I had a fucking Malachai living in my domain?!"

"We won't know unless we ask Lacy."

"Too bad she's incapable of speech!"

* * *

><p>When Holly went back to the river, she saw Lacy standing on the shore of the river in a different location. She was staring at the water that were inches from her feet.<p>

"Lacy?" asked Holly as she went to her.

Lacy pulled her gaze from the water to Holly. Holly was taken aback by Lacy's eyes. They were silver and swirling. Thinking they are a side-effect from being in the water, Holly paid them no attention.

"This is the spot where we said goodbye."

"Why did you let him go if you cared so much for him?" said Holly.

"I didn't want him to hate me." Lacy signed. "I thought I could let him go, but seeing him like that broke my heart."

"Have you confessed to him yet?"

"No."

"Then you should tell him."

"What if he rejects me?"

"Or he might return your love and you two can love happily ever after? You'll never know unless you try."

"I'm scared."

"What is there to be scared of? He's only a man. Yes, there could be a possibility that he'll reject you, but that's a part of life. Growth. If he rejects you, you can still pick yourself back up and find love elsewhere. As long as you open yourself to love you can find it with anyone."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"Yes,"

"Then why have you not revealed yourself to Fury?"

Holly realized too late that Lacy had tricked her. Before she knew it, she had declared that she was going to see Fury right now and tell him the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are we prolonging the enable? Holly isn't going to pick Fury." said Atropos as she leaned against the lounge chair. She and her sisters were relaxing as they discussed Holly's predicament. They are so used to being in control of others that they found it odd to release it their loyal servant.

"What if she does? There is a chance." said Clotho.

"Are you serious?" asked Lachesis.

Clotho shrugged. "Maybe."

"Trace is her mate." stated Atropos.

"You don't get to decide that now." Clotho reminded her.

"Out of all of them Trace is the perfect match for her." agreed Lachesis.

"You don't get to decide that either." said Clotho.

"Are you implying that you do?" Atropos and Lachesis said in unison.

"The choice is Holly's. Not mines, not yours," she looked at Atropos, "and not yours," she looked at Lachesis, "and not his." she as Savitar and Hades materialized in the room.

"Any of you seen Holly?" asked Savitar as soon as he appeared.

"No." said the sisters, although men were not allowed in their temple, they ignored the rule for the two of them.

"Shouldn't she be with Lacy?" said Atropos.

"We don't know where she is either." said Hades.

"I would check her bedroom," suggested Clotho, "or her closet."

"Lacy's not there. She's missing." said Hades. "Holly is with Mintha. She's lose."

The three sisters turned their accusing gaze on to Savitar when they heard this.

* * *

><p>"You're not ready." said Lacy.<p>

"Y-yes I am." stuttered Holly, although what Lacy said was true.

"No."

Holly pressed her lips together, secretly relived that Lacy was not forcing her to see Fury again. She really was not ready. Lacy truly knew her better than she knew herself. Holly was only attempting to encourage Lacy to see Ambrosius because her friend was suffering. Somehow things got carried away and she said things without thinking them through. If someone as strong as Lacy went into shock from something like that, Holly could only imagine how she would react when she sees Fury and Angelia together in any form. It would break her heart.

"I realize that I have handled everything wrong." began Lacy.

"Handled what wrong?"

"You. Because of our close friendship, I have handled you with gloves."

"You have?"

"I have failed you as a doctor and I am sorry."

"You haven't failed me. You're a great doctor. Please don't leave me." Holly said desperately, tears welling in her eyes.

"No, no," Lacy pulled her into a hug, "I'm not going to leave you. I was admitting my mistakes, but I am not going to leave you. Never."

Holly hugged her in returned, happy that Lacy was not abandoning her. Lacy never would, but there was still that fear of being alone. Abandoned.

"From now on I am going to be serious. Brace yourself."

Holly didn't know how Lacy normally treated her patient, but she had complete trust in her abilities. Whatever she was going to do to her she would hold her head up, straightened her spine, and face it.

* * *

><p>Wrath opened her eyes and breathed in the scent of fresh water of the small pond she was washing herself in. She had fallen asleep, leaving herself vulnerable. She couldn't allow it to happen again. It was too dangerous. She didn't fear that Faron would happen upon her right now. After years of running, she had figured out his pattern. He would appear when she was in heat. Lost in a fog of sexual need, he would take her and she would give in because the wolf inside of her craved his touch. He was the only one she had ever known. She had attempted her best to fight against it, but she would always lose. Afterward, she would feel ashamed of herself and run from him. Time and time again, he would find her no matter where she went. To temporarily elude him, she had to bath often and rubbed heavy scented plants on to her skin to hid her scent.<p>

As Wrath got out of the water, Mintha, in disguise as Lacy, sat on the branch of a tree watching her. Since Lacy was disable for the time being, Mintha decided to take over Holly's case. From what she had witnessed, everyone was being to lenient with Holly because of the abuse she had endured. What had happened to Holly was unfortunate, but she must face her past.

Wrath put her old, worn dress over her head and patted it down. She walked through the dense forest, making her way back to the cave. Mintha had stripped the knowledge of the future from Wrath as a part of her treatment. All she remembered was this point in time. Mintha had brought her into the past because this was the very moment where Wrath could have avoided her fate. They were going to see if Wrath would make the same decision twice.

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong?" Fury asked Angelia, who lay next to him in bed.<p>

She was acting strange ever since they got back home from Bride's parents.

"Nothing." she replied with a high pitched voice that aroused his suspicion.

"Lia what is it? Tell me."

"It's nothing." she insisted and rolled to her side to face away from him.

Fury wasn't going to let it go, but he allowed her to think he did. Resting his head on the pillow, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Unbeknown to Fury and Angelia, Furry was sitting in a corner of their bedroom watching them. After Fury fell asleep, Furry went to him and pressed his nose on his head, removing mental barriers and unlocking his memories.

* * *

><p>Fury smelled her sweet scent before he heard her. He opened his eyes and jumped up to greet her. The smile she gave him made him want to do back flips all over the cave they were sharing. When she got close, he inhaled her scent. It was fresh and clean from the bath she just had. Although she was overly thin and pale looking, it didn't hinder her beauty. The sight of her in her worn, yet clean dress made his heart skipped a beat.<p>

"I fell asleep. Were you waiting for me long?" she asked.

When she stopped in front of him, he saw that her dress was partially wet and clinging to her body and outlining her curves. He turned his head away. The sight of her like that was causing havoc with his mind. It made him develop inappropriate thoughts. He focused on her eyes. Her topaz eyes that glow in the night.

She walked passed him and went further into the dark cave, her head low and her expression grim. Fury feared that she was upset with him for never answering her back. He wanted to follow her and explain his silence, but how could he explain something he didn't understand himself. After spending - who knew how long - laying on the ground waiting to die, his had lost his voice and the ability to transform into a human.

Fury rested his chin over his paws as he stared out from the cave into the dark sky. The only light available was from the glowing moon above. His ears and nose twitched from a sound in the distant and the hint of a foreign scent, he pushed himself up to scan the open area. Behind him she emerged, a dark figure with a soft voice and sweet scent.

"Fury, I think we should leave." she said in slight panic.

Fury turned his head to look at her, wondering what she was talking about and why she was trembling.

"We can't stay here anymore. He's coming..."

Before Fury could reply, his body stiffen with the knowledge of a strange presence. The scent he had smelled earlier was closer. He turned back to the entrance of the cave and growled.

"No." the woman behind him whispered. "Let's go. We must leave now."

Heeding the plea in her voice, he fought the instinct to fight and stopped growling. The woman stepped out of the cave. With the moonlight shining bright, revealing the frightened look on her face. Without question he followed her, remaining alert for any sign of danger.

"He's here run!"

Fury yelped when and invisible force knocked him off his feet and threw him across a large tree.

"Fury!"

The woman rushed to him as he fell on to the ground. Fury winced in pain. No doubt something was broken, but he didn't allow that to stop him from forcing himself back up and face his attacker.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Fury heard her cried as she stood in front of him.

Inhaling deeply, Fury noticed the distinct scent of an Arcadian. He attempted to walk around her but she held him back. It was the first time that she had ever touched him skin to skin and he thought he was going to die from the sheer pleasure of it. The soft sigh she expelled proved to him that she was feeling the same way.

"Who the fuck is he?" someone asked in a deadly cold voice and that pulled them from their moment.

Fury looked up and stared at the intruder in surprise. It was him, yet not. The Arcadian had the same coloring as him, long white-blond hair, turquoise eyes, and maybe a bit more tanner, but he looked just like him. Fury turned to her for answers.

"He doesn't know anything. Leave him alone."

"You seem to care a lot about him." the Arcadian sneered.

By the possessiveness in his voice and the jealous glare he was sending him, Fury could tell that he was her lover. Fury didn't care what type of relationship the two of them had because from the looks of it, it was over, but the Arcadian wasn't getting the hint. Fury growled at him. He stopped when he felt her hold on him tightened.

"Don't." she whispered and he obeyed, but that didn't mean anything to the Arcadian. He was on top of Fury before he knew it, punching and strangling him. Fury was defending himself as best he could, but the Arcadian was physically and magically stronger. All Fury could feel was pain, his bones were breaking, and he was bleeding from cuts the Arcadian was magically inflecting upon him.

"No. Please!" she begged, throwing herself over Fury to shield him from her lover's attacks. Pressing her entire body over his, the blood oozing from his wounds smeared over her hands an face. His blood got into her eye, but she blinked it away.

"What is he to you?" demanded the Arcadian.

There was a long pause before she answered, "Just a poor Were I found."

It was the last thing Fury hear before he lost consciousness. When he regained conscious, his nose twitched as he smelled blood, tears, and sweat. He opened his eyes his gaze connected with hers. One of her eyes was clouded with crimson blood. She turned away in shame. She was laying on the ground with blood covering her face. The Arcadian's massive body draped over hers. He was tearing at her dress, kissing her.

Fury wanted to look away. Close his eyes, but he couldn't. The Arcadian wouldn't let him. He was using his magic to force him to watch. His ears were ringing, but he was able to register her voice above all else.

"Please help him."

_NO DON'T! _Fury screamed in his head, praying she could hear him. He wasn't worth it. Don't beg for his life.

No...Wrath...no...

* * *

><p>"Wrath! Wrath!" Fury called out as he stood up from his bed, clutching his head.<p>

"Fury what's wrong?" asked Angelia as she shook him.

Fury was unable to hear Angelia's voice. His mind was still trapped within his own memory. The scene of Wrath being raped was played over and over again before his eyes.

Not knowing what was happening to Fury, Angelia rushed out of their room and called for help. Vane, Bride, as well and the half of their pack came bursting into the room.

"Help! Something is wrong with him!" cried Angelia.

Fang flashed into the room and wedged himself between Fury and Angelia. "You're suffocating him! Back off!" He pulled Fury up and roughly shook him.

"Fang stop!" ordered Vane.

"Don't hurt him." pleaded Bride and Fury fell on the floor and screamed.

"It's okay I got this." promised Fang, "I'm going to kill it."

"You're going to kill him?" someone shouted from the back, causing chaos.

"I'm not killing_ him_ - I'm killing _it_!" Fang conjured his sword.

Vane took the sword from him. "Oh hell no!"

Bride quickly went on the other side of the bed to pull Fury away from the two brothers as they fought over the sword. While Angelia hide behind a large pack member to protect herself.

"Let go! I'm trying to help him!"

"Not until you explain what's going on."

"He's possessed by a demon. I have to kill it to save him."

"STOP!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Fury after his voice overpowered theirs.

Fury's gaze slide over each of their faces and landed on Bride. "What are you all doing in here?"

"You were possessed by a demon and going crazy." said Fang.

"No I was..." Fury shut his mouth and went silent. "I'm fine."

"You're eye is normal again." said Bride. "Look! He must've got rid of the demon on his own."

"Yeah," said Fury, "and I'm exhausted. I need to rest."

Although no one truly understood what had happened, they went out of the room and back down to the living room. Bride, Vane, Fang, and Angelia stayed behind.

"I want to be alone, please."

Bride, Vane, and Fang left the room but Angelia remained.

"It's those nightmares isn't it?" she said, sitting on the bed next to him.

"It's nothing. I...I don't remember it."

* * *

><p>The moment Mintha ended the memory, Holly ran to her and hugged her tightly, burying her head in Mintha's shoulder.<p>

"You chose to save him over yourself again," Mintha said thoughtfully.

"He was my friend. How could I not?"

"That wasn't a mere memory. Do you realize that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had the ability to change your fate. I took you into the past and you sacrificed yourself again. This shows me that you are going to sacrifice your happiness for his."

Holly opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out and buried her head deeper into Mintha's shoulder.

"Before you make any decisions you should talk to Fury."

"I want to talk to him." agreed Holly.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wrath?"

Holly was sitting beside Lacy's coffin when she heard someone said her name. She turned her face and saw a blurred outline of a man standing a few feet away from her. She blinked away her tears, uncertain if he was real. She rubbed her wet face. When her vision cleared, she realized that he really was standing right there and Lacy was nowhere to be found.

Holly's body was frozen with fear. She was alone with _him_.

"It's you isn't it?" The sound of Fury's voice made Holly flinch. It must be one of her dreams. Fury couldn't be here, in Hades, staring down at her as if he recognized her.

When he stepped toward her, Holly panicked and pushed herself back. She had told Lacy that she wanted to see and speak with him. She wanted too. She did. But this moment was too surreal. Her back hit the hard side of the coffin behind her. Her eyes went to him on their own accord, taking in his features. It was something she hadn't done when they met face to face in human form earlier. When she saw him, she kept her eyes averted. Now, she was able to look her full. He was handsome, more beautiful than she remembered. His face was so much like Faron. His hair...his body...

The sight of him made her heart pound, her panties wet, and her mind panicked. Fury and Faron look like the same person! In human form at least. It was how Faron used to look like before he became abusive. Instincts told her she must get away from him. He was going to hurt her.

With his long legs he stepped closer to her.

"What did he do to you?" Fury asked her in a horsed tone, falling onto his knees in front of her.

He knew! He remembered her! How? Did he see her as Wrath and not Molly? Her body tensed at his actions and question. She pressed her lips together. Bring her knees to her chest, hugging them. "You're alive and safe that's all that matters." she said, closing her eyes. She couldn't stand to look at him.

"What did you exchange my life with?"

She couldn't tell him. Never. Holly shot up from the floor and felt her way up. She crawled into Lacy's coffin. She could feel Lacy's cold skin against hers in the dark. Lacy clasped her hands and the lights turned on.

"Are you planning on hiding forever?"

Holly answered with a series of incoherent sounds through her sobs.

"You said you wanted to see him. Did you change your mind again?"

"I want-want to talk-talk to him, but he...I did realize how much _they_ look alike."

"You saw Faron and you were fine."

Holly swallowed a lump in her throat and cleared her voice. "That's because Faron didn't look like himself. His old self." She shook her head. "I don't know why but seeing Fury...Fury is like a clone of Faron. I know that they are two completely differently people, but my instincts tells me to run before he starts beating me."

"Your mind is imprinted by the version of Faron that you once knew. The young, handsome version of him, which is how Fury looks like now."

"This is too much at once." confessed Holly. "I can't handle it. I'm not ready to see him. I'm not. Lacy, please help me."

Holly hiccuped in relief as she realized she was lying on her bed in her bedroom in San Diego. Curling into a ball, she hugged a pillow to her chest and cried into it.

* * *

><p>Fury stared at the coffin in the center of the room, wondering what the hell was going on. He didn't know where he was or how he got there, but he was glad to see Wrath again. She looked much more healthy and beautiful compared to the last time he saw her. Her hair was shiny, her skin was soft, but her eyes still had that haunted look. And it was all because of that Arcadian.<p>

Fury didn't know who that Arcadian was, he must've imagined that he looked like him. He was probably having hallucinations from all the head injuries he was getting. That was sure to mess a wolf's vision up. There was no way that that Arcadian was him.

After the brutal beating he had received, he awoken in a field with no memory of his meeting with Wrath or the Arcadian wolf. He attributed the ache on his body was from when his pack had attacked him. Having no place to go, he aimlessly wandered until he happened upon his father's pack and joined them. Four hundred year later, it all came flooding back to him. Now he wanted to know what had happened after he passed out. She must have made a deal with her ex-boyfriend to stop him from killing him. The way the guy was behaving him, there was no way he'd let him go easy.

"Welcome to Hell."

Fury jumped. He looked down to see the little red headed girl sitting on top of the coffin, swinging her legs.

"What did you say?" asked Fury.

"Welcome to Hell." she repeated.

"I'm dead?" he said in surprise.

"No. Your body is asleep in bed. Your soul is here because of your guilty conscience."

That explained why Wrath was there. She must be dead and he was here to beg her for forgiveness.

"What happened to her?"

"I'm sure you can remember if you concentrate hard enough."

Fury thought back to that night. The disembodied sound of Wrath crying, a male grunting, and bodies slapping against each other, made him cringe and want to vomit. There was no mistaking what was happening. What the Arcadian was doing to her. And they were merely a few feet from where he was laying. He was that close and wasn't able to help her. Only listen and watch.

"Where is that bastard?! I'll kill him."

"Too late. He's already dead."

"How?"

Mintha shrugged. "Heck if I know."

"What about Wrath? Is she dead too."

"Might as well be."

"Is that her coffin?"

"No, it is mine. I sleep in it."

Fury looked the girl over. She didn't quite resemble a corpse or a shade for that matter. Maybe she really was a demon?

"Are you dead?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"You sleep in a coffin."

"What? I have to be dead to sleep in a coffin?"

"So...you're alive?"

"Nooooo," she said sarcastically, "I hang out in hell for fun - of course I'm dead!"

The small size of the little girl reminded him of Trace and her mouth reminded him very much of Fang. He felt a mixture of protectiveness and irritation toward her.

"Since I got you here, what did you do to my eye?"

"I gave back what you lost."

Fury was confused by her answer and everything else she had said so far. "What?"

"It's not an infection. Your eye is that way because of your conscience."

"My conscience?"

"When that Arcadian was beating you your blood splattered onto Wrath. Some went into her eye. It manifested in you because you finally began to remember her."

"Where's Wrath?"

"Inaccessible."

Translation: She doesn't want to see you. Go away.

He understood why she didn't want to see him and it bothered him. But if that was what she wanted, he'll comply with her wishes.

"If you see her tell her...tell her I'm sorry."

"Sure."

Fury opened his eyes and found that he was back in his bedroom. His mind lingered on the unlocked memories and he savored the good feelings he had toward Wrath. She was a kind and giving soul. Undeserving of the fate she received. He hoped she reincarnated and would live a better life.

* * *

><p>Mintha materialized inside Holly's bedroom. Seeing her like this made Mintha felt guilty for rushing their reunion. She didn't know that Fury and Faron were physically similar. It freaked Holly out and they are back to square one. It was all Mintha's fault. She had to fix this. Make Holly not afraid of Fury. As she left Holly's room and went downstairs a scheme began to form in her mind.<p>

Mintha found Alex at his desk looking over the books. When she approached him, he looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey, Aunt Lacy."

"Hi sweetie. I need to have a word with you."

Alex put his books away pulled a chair out for her.

"Your mama needs your help."

Alex's face tightened with concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's about the mating thing and Fury."

"What does Fury have to do with it?"

"Traver didn't tell you yet, but Fury was you mama's fated mate."

"What?"

"She's in love with him, but can't get over the fact that he looks similar to her ex."

Alex might have not known the whole story, but he knew enough to understand his mother's feelings. "That's awful. Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She will be, but I'm going to need your help."

"Anything."

* * *

><p>The Fate sisters were standing in a circle, holding hands. Hades and Savitar had left a long time ago to search for Lacy and Mintha on their own. Holly, they had already found in her home in San Diego.<p>

Atropos had her eyes closed and her head dropped back. "Lacy is away from Holly." She opened her eyes and straightened her neck.

"How long do you think she'll take to return?" Clotho asked Lachesis.

Lachesis tapped her chin. "I'd give her about a week."

"Or less." said Atropto, "Lacy won't leave Holly alone that long."

"Which means we have to hurry with our plans with Holly before Lacy and Mintha comes back."

* * *

><p>Mintha had everything ready for Holly's next treatment. For now, she was going to give Holly time to recover from her encounter with Fury and then she'll put her plans into motion. In the mean time, she was going to use her free time to help treat her mama's other patient, Dare. When her mama came back, she'll be happy to see that Mintha had helped lightened her burden.<p>

Humming a cheery tune Mintha studied Dare's file and the notes Lacy had made. She closed the file and placed it over her lap. "So...you fear becoming a rapist like your papa."

Dare was laying on the couch, his mind aimlessly staring at the ceiling. When he registered what she had said his head whipped to look at her with outrage.

"As if you understand!" he barked.

"I don't have a papa so I don't know how that feels." admitted Mintha.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Dare.

"Many things but we are not here to talk about me. We are here to talk about you and your immaturity."

"I'm not immature." said Dare, offended.

"I'm the doctor. Everything I say is true." stated Mintha. She opened his file and scribbled something down.

"What are you writing?" demanded Dare.

"Nothing. I'm coloring this drawing of a butterfly my friend gave me. Want to see? It's so pretty." She held up the picture to show him. "Look, I stayed in the lines."

"And you say I'm immature! What is wrong with you today? Are trying to mind fuck me?"

The drawing and file disappeared from her hands as she asked, "What's mind fuck?"

"Drive me crazy." he told her.

"I can't mind fuck you when you're crazy already."

"I'm not crazy!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"You're the one who brought me here."

"Yeah, because you're cuckoo and I'm a doctor. I cure cuckoos."

"You said you're my parole officer!"

"I am intelligent. I have a lot of jobs." Mintha said arrogantly.

Savitar materialized in front of Mintha. His jaw ticking, he kept his gaze at Mintha. "This session is over."

Dare vanished and was returned to his cell before he was able to say anything.

As soon as they were alone he asked, "Where have you been?"

"Here and there."

"Your father's looking for you. He's worried."

"I'll go see him in a little bit." she said, although she didn't plan on doing that at all.

"Have you seen Mintha yet?"

Mintha played with her hands behind her back. "Yeah. She's close by."

"It's good that you got to see her again."

"Yeah." she said, "I've waited so long for this moment. To reunite with the one person that loves me."

A corner of her lips lifted and there was more color on her face than he had ever seen in thousands of years. Savitar reached his hand out to touch her face, but she turned away from him and vanished.

When Mintha materialized inside of the apartment Lacy owned, Holly was waiting for her. Mintha went into the small kitchenette to make herself some hot chocolate.

"Lacy," said Holly.

"Yes?" said Mintha. She wasn't looking at her but the brown liquid in the yellow pikachu shaped mug.

"What are you looking at?"

"The marshmallows...they're sinking." she said in a low eerie tone while intensely staring at the brown liquid stirring.

When Holly walked to Mintha and took the mug from her hand, she snapped out of her trance like state and blinked.

"Are you okay?" asked Holly.

"Never been better."

"Oh..um...good. So...do you have something to do with this?" Holly motioned to herself.

"Yes," Mintha admitted.

"You Freaky Friday me?"

"I totally Freaky Friday you."


End file.
